


I'm (not) With The Band.

by heyjae



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Co-workers, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjae/pseuds/heyjae
Summary: Adrienne is an indie producer who is hired to help co-produce BTS' next album alongside their resident producer; Suga. Despite the initial opposition on both ends, the pair spend time together, share a few stories, dreams and aspirations and begin to hit it off really well. Wrapped up in the whirlwind of late nights and heated disagreements and reconciliations, Min Yoongi and Adrienne Rolle find themselves growing closer and closer. One night they decide to cross the barrier between personal and professional and do their best make a relationship work against all odds.





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way representative of BTS. I don't know them so my portrayal of their personalities and interactions may not be accurate.

> "It's good money, Adrienne."

Adrienne rolled her eyes quickly underneath her eyelids and switched her attention away from the woman sitting next to her.

"I get that but there is no way I'm moving to Korea, I can't even find Korea on a map!"

Adrienne and her older sister had been having this roundabout conversation for at least an hour and a half with no end in sight since neither side seemed interested in giving in.

"So what are you going to do? Just stick around here and make amazing songs for shitty rappers and musicians that don't wanna pay you?" Danielle's voice was monotone and completely lacking any tangible emotion but Adrienne could understand that this was her sister's way of trying to appeal to her common sense. "An opportunity like this doesn't knock twice, little one."

Adrienne bit back a witty remark because despite how much she didn't want to admit it she knew that her sister was right. She was barely making ends meet with the seedy pool of customers she had now and the select few that actually paid her on time only wanted to shell out pennies for what Adrienne considered high-quality work. There were times over the past few months when the money wasn't coming in and reactions from her clientele had her seriously doubting her talent that Adrienne genuinely regretted not going to college. There was no a guarantee that she would have been any better off than she was now but the constant 'what if' always made her second guess her choices when things weren't going her way. Her life now wasn't perfect but it was comfortable, she rented an efficiency from one of her sister's friends and worked a few odd jobs here and there to keep up with the bills. It was a simple life that she enjoyed and Adrienne wasn't so sure she had the courage to give it up.

"Alright, let's say I go for it" Adrienne stated in a softer voice.

"What happens if I can't keep up or they hate all my songs or they hate me? I wouldn't be able to come back here as a failure and honestly, Dani I don't know if I have what it takes to do this." Her voice wavered with raw insecurity as she nervously she began pulling on the ends of one of her long braids.

If Adrienne was being honest with herself, her own self-doubts were the main obstacle holding her back from just accepting this job. She was reasonably excited about the thought of moving to a different country and Danielle; who was married and expecting a child of her own, was the only family she had left. It was time for her to stop depending on her for so much and start carving out her own place in the world.

"Do you really think they would have contacted you if they didn't think you were more than good enough?"

"To be honest, I don't know why they reached out to me in the first place. All the music on my SoundCloud is in English and I've never heard of this company before they emailed me."

"Because it's good, dumb-dumb!" Danielle exclaimed while tugging on one of her sister's braids. "What's the name of these people again, you know I have to google," She asked with her phone already in hand.

"BigHit, I already looked them up. It's legit"

Danielle nodded but dismissed Adrienne's statement with a flick of her wrist, she needed to research everything for herself if she was going to send her baby sister off to some strange company for a job that may not even be real.

"Seriously, Dani I've looked it up they are an actual music company" Adrienne leaned forward to snatch the phone out of her hands, "They told me that if I decide to work with them I'd be working with a boyband called BTS."

"Boyband? Those still exist?"

"Yes! I was so confused at first but they're the real deal...which is another reason I don't want to go. I've been researching their songs from last year and the year before that and I don't know who's doing their music now but it's really good. Here, listen to this-"

Adrienne tossed her sister's phone back onto the couch and pulled her laptop off the coffee table and onto her lap, "It's all in Korean so ignore the words and just pay attention to the melody like I did" she informed as she pulled up 'Let Me Know', one of the recent tracks she'd been replaying.

Her eyes fell closed gently once she hit play and the first note rang out and Adrienne allowed herself to become lost in the music once again, she couldn't understand the lyrics but even without knowing the language Adrienne knew too well the feeling of heartache and desperation this song was meant to make you feel. That was always something she appreciated about music, no matter where you were from or how old you were a good song could bring people together in ways that words often couldn't. To Adrienne music truly was a universal language.

Once the song finished Adrienne put her laptop aside and looked up at her sister with a childlike stare, anticipating her reaction. "What? It's pretty" Danielle responded and Adrienne's shoulders immediately slumped downward.

"Pretty? Is that all you have to say?" 

"Yup. That's my review, it is a pretty song." 

"You sicken me, do you know that? If you weren't carrying my niece we would be pillow fighting right now." Adrienne grumbled and leaned down to pressed a kiss to Danielle's rounded tummy. She wasn't big yet but she was definitely beginning to show. 

"I keep telling you not to get your hopes up, Lloyd's siblings are all boys."

Adrienne pursed her lips and ignored Danielle then whispered to her stomach. "Shhh, I can tell you're a girl." 

"Stop talking to my fetus and get back up here, I'm not joking with you Andy I really think you should go for this job"

Adrienne bit the inside of cheek and slumped back against the cushions, she was silent for a few minutes as she tried to collect her thoughts and recall all the points that were made in their previous conversation.

"How am I supposed to fly half way around the world and tell these people that I can make better music than what they have now?"

Danielle sighed, her fingertips grazing over Adrienne's shoulder to gain her attention before pulling her into her arms to hug her and rest her chin against the top of Adrienne's head. 

"Do you think you're talented?"

"Yes....but-"

"Butts are for ashtrays, Adrienne. You are talented and that's the end of it, when you worry too much about comparing yourself to other people then you start in with the doubts. You didn't go to them they came to you, that wouldn't have happened if they didn't know that you were more than qualified for this." 

"I don't want to leave you."

"Oh little one," Danielle cooed and kissed Adrienne's scalp, threading her fingers through the younger girls braids, "I am going to be fine, I have Lloyd! And you're going to be making so many new friends you won't even have time to miss me."

Adrienne sniffed and wrapped her arms around her sister in a tighter hold, "You better not have this kid until I can come back and visit" She replied through the few tears that were falling from the brim of her eyes.

"Does that mean you're going?"

"I guess I'm moving to Korea."

 

* * *

 

 

"This isn't a joke, right? There aren't any hidden cameras, you're really going to let me do this?"

The excitement in Yoongi's voice was as foreign and authentic as the short happy dance he did in the middle of Bang Si-Hyuk's office before he caught hold of himself and regained his cool composure. 

"Yes I'm being serious" Si-Hyuk answered with a tiny grin "You've been showing a lot of improvement lately and I think you should take the lead on producing the group's next release."

Pale pink lips spread into a wide and almost child-like grin, those were words that Yoongi never thought he would hear. He always appreciated being able to contribute a song or two to their albums but to have the control and relative creative freedom over an entire body of work for his group was a professional goal that he never thought possible so early in his career. It really was too good to be true.

"Of course..." Si-Hyuk spoke up again and Yoongi came crashing back down to reality. 

"With your schedules and other responsibilities, it wouldn't be ideal to leave all the work on your shoulders alone."

"I assumed the producers here would be assisting me"

"Most of them are busy with other projects, we've decided to contract someone from the outside to co-produce along with you."

Yoongi nodded and leaned back in his seat, pressing his index finger against his lips in thought and to prevent himself from speaking out of turn. He didn't like this idea one bit and the previous feeling of excitement he had was dulled significantly by the thought of having to collaborate with someone he didn't even know. He wanted to speak up, voice his opposition before he was saddled with the dead weight of a co-producer who probably had no idea what they were doing. But he knew it wasn't his place to say no to a plan that was already in motion and he didn't want to jeopardize the opportunity he was being granted. 

"Okay, when do we start?"


	2. The Meeting.

_Four months later..._

* * *

Shoulder’s back, big smile.

By now Adrienne had perfected this routine, putting up just enough of a front to hide the nervous jitters fluttering around in her stomach and the small wave of dread that made itself at home in her heart each time she met with a new music exec. Of course, the butterflies disappeared once she got comfortable but the initial fear always made her want to run in the opposite direction. It had been an extremely hectic fours months since she moved to Korea and Adrienne doubted if she was going to feel settled anytime soon. Between moving into a new apartment, her packed schedule of Korean lessons set up by her new company and the struggles of adapting to an entirely new culture, Adrienne didn't know whether she was coming or going. The worst part of it all was that she hadn't even started working on music yet and that was the sole reason for her being here.

To be fair, she understood that the need for her to learn the language took priority at the moment since she couldn't bring a translator with her everywhere she went. That knowledge didn't make the actual learning process any easier but at least she understood why she was learning how to  count again instead of making music like she wanted to. Today's meeting, hopefully, would change that since she was supposed to be meeting the group she'd be working with over the next few months. Starting from her first week in Korea Adrienne had been meeting with the founder of her new place of employment, Bang Si-Hyuk, and although communicating with him and other members of the staff was difficult at first Adrienne honestly felt like she made the right decision in coming to work for them. Currently, her Korean was nowhere near the level she wanted it to be in order to feel comfortable speaking but at the very least she was able to communicate and understand simple sentences. 

Hopefully everyone she met spoke really really slowly.

The petite brunette clutched the notebooks filled with music and lyrics in her arms closer to her chest as she lingered in a small room she wasn't familiar with, she was given a tour of the BigHit building when she visited the first time but this particular room with different kinds of trinkets and toys placed all about was definitely not a stop on that tour. Korea was a far cry from her hometown; common, similar and friendly people and places being replaced with the sharp, unfamiliar and often aloof scenery of the far east. It was…jarring to say the least when she’d first arrived in the city but after being here for a few months Adrienne was certain she would get used to it, eventually.

The sensation of her phone buzzing in her pocket made Adrienne jump and drop the notebooks she was clutching to her chest.

" _Yeoboseyo_!" Adrienne answered in an overly cheery voice.

"Andy?"

The sound of her sister's voice made Adrienne sigh in relief as she bent down to begin picking up the books she dropped.

"You've only been there for a couple months, have you already stopped speaking English?"

"Shut up, my tutor says that I should speak in Korean whenever I have the chance so I can get used to talking."

"Oh, that makes sense. Have you gotten any better since the last time we spoke?"

"I think it does too, and do you mean last week? No, I don't think I've gotten better since last week" Adrienne chortled and shuffled around the pages that fell out of her notebooks "I mean I understand the basics of pronunciation but it's the vocab and remembering how to structure my sentences that's really tripping me up."

"Right, right. Well just keep it up I know you'll get it soon."

"Thanks sis, did you just call to check up on my progress? I know this call is expensive for you."

"No, that's not all I wanted to hear how your meeting went! Were they nice to you? I don't need to fly over there and kick anyone's ass right?"

Adrienne giggled and shook her head even though Danielle couldn't see her "You know it's only a little after two o'clock here right? I haven't met anyone yet. I'm actually sitting on the floor in the middle of a computer room or something. I have no idea when they're going to show up."

* * *

 

Yoongi was _tired_. 

Actually, tired may not have been an accurate description for what he was feeling at the moment; exhausted, drained, depleted were all good words but still weren't quite enough to cover it. He had been up and on the road before the sun had risen that morning and his day was showing no signs of ending or slowing down anytime soon. The day started off with a fansign event in an area nearly three hours from their dorm which meant they had to get an early start if they were going to do the fansign and make it back to Seoul for the interviews they had lined up to begin promoting their upcoming album which they hadn't even started preparing yet. When his boss informed him that they were contracting an outside producer to co-produce their next body of work Yoongi assumed he meant someone from Korea, not an unknown person from a country Yoongi had never heard of, which meant that they'd have to teach them their language before they even began working together. He hoped that all the effort and expense the company was exerting was worth it for this _one_ person, but being the slightly pessimistic person he was Yoongi highly doubted it.

He was only partially asleep when they pulled up to the BigHit building, he would never be able to restfully nap with all the noise Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook made during their commutes. When they pulled up to the entrance Yoongi was jarred awake, accidentally, by a paper ball that was meant to hit Jimin, who was sitting next to him. 

"Who's throwing things?" Yoongi groaned and sat up, the sour look on his face making it obvious just how annoyed he was. Taehyung's eyes widened when he caught notice of this and he immediately turned around and faced forward.

"You have to get up anyway Yoongi-hyung" Namjoon spoke up from the front seat of the van "We only have a few minutes before our next interview so you have to talk to the new producer now."

Yoongi huffed but got up and quickly exited the van, well as quickly as he could move, he was not looking forward to this at all and that was apparent in his movements. The last thing he wanted to be doing was babysitting someone for the rest of the day on top of the photo shoots and interviews he and the rest of BTS had scheduled, he did enough babysitting with his group members. Unfortunately, the plans for the day were not up for Yoongi to decide so he found himself wandering through the halls of the BigHit building until he stopped in front of the room he, Namjoon and Hoseok spent the majority of their time in when they weren't practicing or on the road. As his hand moved to twist the doorknob he paused and leaned an ear against the frosted glass. He could hear a muffled voice inside that sounded very female and very foreign.

It took him a few seconds to form a game plan, on the one hand, there was the possibility that the voice could belong to a sasaeng who managed to sneak past security and he'd be risking his safety to go in alone. There was also the possibility that the voice belonged to his new co-producer but that seemed less likely, surely his boss would have mentioned the person he would be working was female at least _once_. Yoongi realised he was wasting time he didn't have to spare just standing around doing nothing so against his better judgement he twisted the doorknob and walked through.  

The sight he was met with made him stop in his tracks and raise a confused eyebrow skyward; someone he didn't know was sitting on the floor surrounded by pages of sheet music while singing into a cellphone in a language he didn't understand but he guessed to be English.

"Uh-Can I help you?"

The woman's head whipped around and green eyes scanned over his face before meeting his own and Yoongi became frozen in place.

* * *

_“Can I help you?_ ” The sound of a male voice pulled Adrienne from her acapella and made her head snap to the direction it came from, her eyes bouncing all over the boy's features. It took her a second to recognise the face but once she did Adrienne smiled and moved to stand up.

"Dani, I'll call you back" Adrienne whispered into the receiver before disconnecting her phone call and putting her cell phone into her pocket. "You're Suga, right? It's nice to finally meet you! I'm Adrienne" She spoke slowly and carefully even she had this introduction practically memorised by now, all she needed to do was insert someone's name.

Yoongi was still standing in his place near the front door while Adrienne introduced herself, it wasn't until she bowed and moved closer that he remembered they were on borrowed time and he didn't have the luxury of gawking. 

"Yeah, I'm Suga" He croaked then cleared his throat "What did you say your name was?"

"Adrie- Call me Andy if that's easier. Um, I'm the co-producer? We were supposed to meet today?"

"Seriously?" Yoongi blurted out.

"Yes, I guess no one told you I was a woman....or black." Adrienne chuckled nervously.

"Oh, n-no that's not," Yoongi exhaled and opened his mouth to speak again before his phone began buzzing; it was a message from Namjoon asking what was taking so long. "We have to go now," He said to Adrienne as he gestured toward the door.

"Go? I thought...what about the music?" She asked and gestured toward her notebooks.

" **No time** ," Yoongi answered in halted English " **We talk on way.** "

_On the way to where?_ Adrienne wanted to ask but considering the fact that her partner was already halfway out the door she knew she wouldn't have to time to question everything. So she quickly scooped up her notebooks off the floor and scurried after him before she lost his trail. He was quiet as he led them back out to the van where everyone else was waiting and they made sure to let Yoongi know that they had been waiting for him by berating him loudly and incessantly when the van door slid open. That is until they caught sight of the small girl trailing behind him and the complaints slowed to a halt while their attention focused in on Adrienne as she climbed into the van after Yoongi did and took the empty seat next to his since she assumed that what she was supposed to do.

"Hello," she waved and spoke softly from the back of the van. The driver began to pull off but everyone's eyes were still trained on her, "I'm Andy, the new producer?"

" _Oooh_ ," they all sighed collectively and nodded in acknowledgment. 

"Your hair is pretty" Adrienne heard the boy with a deep voice compliment her from the middle row and she smiled timidly as the two boys on the side of him playfully punched his shoulders and chastised him.

"Thank you" She answered through her chuckles as she twirled one of her braids around her fingers. "I'm really excited to start working with all of you," Adrienne spoke up again as she felt Yoongi grumble and sink down into the seat, his beanie being pulled down over his face in a way that signified he had no desire to talk at that moment. 

Which was fine by Adrienne, she wanted to get to know the people she would be making music for anyway. Something told her she was going to enjoy that process more than anything else.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:  
> I would love to hear your feedback!  
> See you on the next one~


	3. The Commute.

Adrienne had never been a shy person.

She was always the first to volunteer for school presentations even if she hated the class, she made it her duty to be friends with every single one of her lab partners in science class whether they wanted that friendship or not and she was always ready and willing to offer her opinion when questioned on just about anything.

But it seemed that being in a new country, thousands of miles from home had given her personality somewhat of a timid edge since she was currently surrounded by six energetic and talkative boys and Adrienne couldn't think of words to answer their nonstop questions. The language barrier could excuse some of her silence since she honestly didn't understand a lot of their questions, but for the things she did understand Adrienne couldn't stop herself from looking like a fish out of water; her mouth gaping open then closing quickly when she lost her train of thought. 

>  
> 
> _"Where are you from?"_  
>  _"How old are you?"_  
>  _"Are you older than me?"_  
>  _"Should I call you noona?"_  
>  _"Can you give me a big part in our title track?"_

The questions kept coming and Adrienne could barely keep up when a stern voice from the front of the van finally calmed the storm of inquisitive young voices.

"Calm down, kids. At least let her answer before you start asking another question." 

Adrienne sighed a short breath of relief when she was finally able to hear herself think and offered the lanky boy in the passenger seat  a small smile of gratitude.

"Okay, I want to answer all your questions. But I have a few of my own first" She said as she rested the notebooks she'd been clutching tightly against her chest onto her lap. "Well, questions and one request."

"First, I don't speak Korean that well so try to talk slowly because I didn't understand half of what you guys just said." Adrienne chuckled and looked around at the smiling and curious faces of the boys who were still facing her.

"Second, I want to make sure I have everyone's name right so I know who I'm talking to, -Jin?" Adrienne asked and pointed to the boy seated to her left a row ahead who nodded and Adrienne smiled, feeling accomplished.

"J-hope?" She asked of the next member who immediately replied yes and shot her a love bullet which Adrienne pretended to get hit by before laughing and sitting up straight again. "Would you mind if I just called you by your real name?"

"Yes, that's okay" he nodded quickly with a surprised grin.

"Okay, Hoseok. It's locked in."

She moved on to the person with the deep voice who had complimented her hair. Andy didn't quite recognize his face since in the performance videos she studied they all had different hair colors than they currently did. The only reason she managed to remember Suga's name without doubting herself was because she forced herself to, knowing that he would be the one she would most likely be talking to the most. Adrienne was still riding high on the confidence of getting the first two name's correct however so she assumed she would his name right as well. "...Jungkook?" her confidence was shot down when he didn't smile and the other boys began laughing at her mistake.

" **I'm Kim Ta- Taehyung Kim** " He replied in English, which surprised Adrienne to much for her to remain embarrassed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Adrienne apologised quickly "Tae..hyung...V?"

He nodded and offered her a wide and boxy grin which Adrienne couldn't help but replicate, it was infectious.

"I hope you're Jungkook," She said to the next member and instead of smiling and agreeing with her like Adrienne was so _sure_ he would; his youthful features fell into something like a glare and the young boy shook his head from side to side gravely. Adrienne felt her eyes open widely and her hands flew to her cover her face in embarrassment. She was never particularly great with names but she was pretty confident that she recognized _his_ face.

"Yah, Jungkook. Don't be like this" The member seated in the same row as Adrienne, on the other side of Yoongi spoke up.

When Adrienne peeled her hands away from her eyes and looked forward again she could see the mischievous smile budding on "Not-Jungkook's" lips before he collapsed into a fit of laughter which made Adrienne gasp when she realised that he was only kidding.

"Oh that's not funny" She replied even though she started laughing right along with him.

"We are going to have problems aren't we?" Adrienne said to Jungkook who replied with a playful quirk of his eyebrow before Jin and Taehyung shouted something about him being greasy.

Adrienne turned to her side and glanced down at the member she'd already spoken to, "I've met Suga," she muttered to the body on her side, he wasn't moving but Adrienne could tell that he wasn't really asleep. Looking up, she prepared to guess the next name but he was already speaking and offering his hand for her to shake before Andy could say anything.

"I'm Jimin" He said with warm and inviting smile "Please take good care of us." 

Adrienne accepted his handshake and found herself staring at his mouth for longer than she would consider appropriate.

"Now who's being greasy?" She heard Jungkook chuckle in a murmur and that made her snap back to attention and stop shaking Jimin's hand like an idiot.

"Okay so that just leaves, Rap Monster?" The boy at the front of the minibus nodded and turned slightly to wave in Adrienne's direction " **You can call me Namjoon if you want** " He replied, also in English which made Adrienne knit her eyebrows together. 

" **How many of you speak English?** "

Namjoon laughed, making the deep dimples in his cheeks sink even deeper " **Just me. V knows some English but he doesn't practice enough**."

Taehyung nodded and looked at Adrienne "It's true."

Andy laughed and pulled the ends of her braids over her right shoulder " **This is so great, I thought I would be lost the entire time but you speak English! You can help me! This is really really great** " Adrienne rambled, her mood noticeably less subdued than when she first stepped into the vehicle.

" **If you need to translate anything I'll try to help as much as I can** " Namjoon reassured her.

" **Good, my tutor says that I shouldn't speak English if I know how to say what I want to say in Korean so I'll try not to use you as a crutch.** "

" **I wouldn't mind.** "

Adrienne grinned, holding Namjoon's gaze for a moment before glancing down at her lap while the rest of the members simply looked on with confusion. Well, all except V who could make out some of their conversation.

"I actually wanted to talk to someone about a few ideas I had in mind for your next album" Adrienne started, switching back to her cautious and slow Korean "But I'm not sure my co-producer is up for a conversation right now." She said underneath her breath and looked to her side at Yoongi who remained bundled up and still.

"Yeah, you don't want to wake him up. He didn't really sleep last night." Jin said gently as he joined Adrienne in looking down at Yoongi.

"I don't think he's sleeping, though" Adrienne answered back and leaned down to examine his face more closely.

"How can anyone sleep with all this goddamn noise?" Yoongi protested, loudly, from beneath his hood.

Adrienne jumped back and placed a hand on her heart, the sudden sound of his voice when she got closer to him nearly scared her to death.

"I knew it" She whispered once her heart rate had settled, his sudden outburst confirmed Adrienne's suspicions of him being awake. "Sorry about the noise" Adrienne stated in Yoongi's direction but he only shook his head and removed the hood covering his eyes.

He was never going to attain the amount of rest he was chasing so there wasn't any point in pretending that he could.

The group rode out the rest of the commute in relative silence, Adrienne taking the time to make conversation with the younger members while the older ones seemed to be involved in their own forms distraction or trying to rest their eyes. It took them nearly an hour to reach their destination and once the van halted to a stop everyone immediately began pouring out the van leaving Adrienne confused and stuck in her seat.

"Uh, do I need to get out too?" She called out to Yoongi since he was the last to exit the van and closest to her seat.

Yoongi pulled an earbud out of his ear and turned back to face her as if he'd forgotten she was still sitting down and hadn't joined the rest of the group when they got out.

"Yes, you need to get out of the van" He replied bluntly and watched as she gathered up her belongings and soon joined him on the pavement. They both began walking quickly to catch up with the rest of the boys who were already inside the building.

"Someone should have said something," and by someone she meant Yoongi but that didn't need to be clarified.

"It's kind of obvious isn't it?"

"Not really, I'm not being interviewed why would I need to get out of the van?"

Yoongi discreetly rolled his eyes by pressing his palm to his forehead for a few seconds before he began speaking again. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid today; having to explain how and when to do everything on their tight schedule.

"When you're with us, you do what we do," he said after a moment's hesitation, turning his head to look Adrienne full on.

"Okay, that makes sense. That wasn't so hard to explain was it?"

Adrienne smiled as she teased him and Yoongi took the time to secretly appreciate how easily her wide off-centre grin seemed to spread across her lips and illuminate her entire face. She reminded him of Jimin in that way, both of them possessed those kinds of expressions. Smiles that honestly looked painful to be so broad and enticing resting on someone's face.

"Suga-ssi!"

His name was being called and Yoongi stopped leering just long enough to notice that his members were already in the process of being seated, leaving him the odd one out.

"Find a seat," He said to Adrienne quickly before scurrying toward where the rest of BTS was seated.

Adrienne nodded and slowly turned to find somewhere to sit down and occupy herself until they were done with their interview. The rest of the staff that had walked in with them seemed to be gathering around a  certain table do Adrienne joined them here, offering everyone she recognised a small greeting before she pushed a pair of earbuds in her ears and silently turned to an empty page in her notebook and began scribbling music notes and lyrics over the page.

Listening to the different tones in all of them members voices when they spoke had given her a few ideas for something new. Every so often Adrienne would look up while the boys spoke, laughing at the silly answers to the interviewers questions or to watch them demonstrate a dance move or song lyric from their current album. She would smirk and make faces whenever she caught one of them looking in her direction, she caught Namjoon the most and one of the faces she made nearly made him laugh out loud while Jimin was answering a question.

Truthfully, she only caught Namjoon the most because her eyes tended to gravitate toward him whenever she looked up. If Adrienne had been paying close attention she would have noticed that Yoongi's eyes rarely left her when he wasn't being addressed or answering something. Initially, he just wondered what she was writing down but as the interview wore on and Yoongi became more uninterested in repeating the same answers to the same kinds of questions he began staring at her just to have something appealing to look at. The way Adrienne bit down on the end of her pen cap when she seemed to be stuck on something, and the wrinkle that would form in her forehead when she reread something she wrote down only to realise it made no sense was all. It was all so, dare he think it? 

 _Cute_.

The interview finished about an hour after they began and as everyone got up and prepared to leave their manager was informing them that the photo shoot they had scheduled next was cancelled due to the photographer injuring himself. Instead, they would all be returning to the studio so that they could get in a few extra hours of practice.

Adrienne pumped her fist silently to herself because she knew that meant that she would finally be able to get some of the music out of her head before she went crazy.

" **He said we're going back to the studio right?** " Adrienne asked Namjoon when she stood up to join the group walking outside. Namjoon nodded and repeated the manager's message in English for Adrienne who nodded and struck up a conversation with him on their way back to the van, leaving Yoongi to continue silently gazing from behind them. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold for english. 
> 
> I know there's not a lot of suga/Adrienne interactions yet. but there's' some things that I want to revisit in future chapters so I have to set them up now.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be all suga/andy.
> 
> See you on the next one~


	4. The Beginning.

"I already know the direction we should be taking, we have to continue the theme of youthfulness from our last album but I don't want to repeat the same kind of songs again because that would be boring. We still have to talk about youth but we can do it in a different way our last album was hopeful in a way even though some of the songs seemed sad on the surface, underneath that there was still a feeling of hope and finding happiness in the sad parts of your youth. I think we should focus on the dichotomy of feeling sadness in moments that should seem happy, right?"

There were very few things Adrienne knew about Suga; he was 23 years old, he had about four inches of height on her, he was from a place called Daegu and when he found a subject that he was interested in he talked about it.

A lot.

Adrienne nodded once he finished his speech and the only few words she could actually understand were directed at her, but the blank look in her eyes made it clear that she did not understand any of what he'd just said. Well, that was an exaggeration; there were a few words she did know but there was no way to connect the dots and decipher what he meant when he moved on to the next sentence so quickly.

Yoongi exhaled deeply and buried his face in both of his hands, this was exactly what he feared happening. They had only been in Yoongi's studio working (attempting to) for about four hours but the haggard look on both of their faces made it seem like they hadn't left the room in weeks.  

"You don't understand?" Yoongi asked through his hands.

"I don't understand," she repeated, "You talk a lot."

"How do you expect to make music with me if you can't under-" He stopped himself before he said something harsh and dropped his hands to his lap. Tired eyes looked over at the girl seated next to him and Yoongi honestly wondered how they would make it through the next few months without verbally attacking each other let alone creating a body of work that he could be proud of.

"Maybe you could play me something?" Adrienne asked in an attempt to get them on the same page.

"Fine," Yoongi agreed flatly as he swiveled in his chair and hit play on a song he had already started working on.

"I started working on this a few months ago"

When the song started Adrienne's eyes closed like always did when she really wanted to immerse herself in a song. It was a simple melody, still in the early stages as far as she could tell and even though it was sweet to listen to Adrienne couldn't help but feel that a big part of it was missing. When the melody finished playing Yoongi looked at her expectedly, like Adrienne often looked at her sister when she required her opinion on a song.

Adrienne's thoughts on the piece were a lot more complex than her limited Korean vocabulary allowed her to communicate and she knew saying it in English would get them nowhere since Namjoon wasn't around to translate for her. So instead of struggling through the painful process of trying to explain herself Adrienne replied with the only sentence she could think of that could simply express how she felt.

"I don't like it."

"...What?"

"I'm sorry, Suga. It's cute but it's....boring?" Adrienne nibbled on her bottom lip before speaking again "It's too heavy."

"It's not finished-" Yoongi argued.

"I get that but- um...." Adrienne's mind went blank as she completely forgot how to continue her thought in Korean.

She wanted to say that if the base melody is too simple and heavy then it will make it harder to build something more complex and gentle around it in the long run. She wanted to say that but Andy only heard herself groan with annoyance and lean back deeper in the office chair.

She knew that trying to collaborate with someone she didn't share a language with would be hard but Adrienne never expected problems so early. 

Yoongi rested his elbows on the edge of the console, pressing his thumb against the center of his forehead and closed his eyes together tightly in a small attempt to keep himself together. He had always preferred working alone for reasons just like this, there was no one around to judge his work before he was done with it.

He huffed and gave Adrienne a sideways glance then shrugged his shoulders and scooted forward, "What do you know anyway?"

"I'm sorry?" Adrienne asked incredulously.

"You can't be any older than I am and I've never heard of you before so why should I care if you don't like my music?"

Yoongi spoke slowly and without any energy, he wasn't even looking in Adrienne's direction by the time he was done. Which seemed to be a foolish idea because he may have stopped himself once he saw the agitated expression on Adrienne's face.

"I may not be someone famous with years of experience but I wouldn't be here if I didn't know anything" She replied and pushed herself backward from the desk.

"Okay but-"

"Don't interrupt me," Andy said swiftly, holding her index finger out to her co-producer as she stood up.

"I have been making music since I've _known_ what music is so if I say I don't like something you should take that into consideration instead of becoming defensive like a child."  

She was speaking in a mixture of English and Korean at this point but Adrienne really didn't care if she understood her or not. All she wanted right now was to be away from Yoongi who looked like he was going to respond. Before he got the chance to Adrienne spun on her heels and headed for the door, keeping her neck stiff as she heard it slam behind her.

Adrienne was halfway down the hall and still fuming when she heard a screeching voice call her name from behind.

It was Namjoon, he was sweating and nearly out of breath for reasons Adrienne didn't really care to ask about but he still managed to smile and ask if she was alright after jogging closer to her.

" **I'm fine, I just...needed to take a walk** ," She sighed and glanced at the ground.

" **Oh.** **I was just about to go to the convenience store for water, I can walk with you**."

Adrienne nodded and they began making their way out of the BigHit building bowing, saying hello to the few staff members that were still working. 

" **So how are you enjoying Korea? Homesick yet?** " Namjoon asked once they were outside and he began walking toward the nearest convenience store.

" **It's okay** ," Adrienne chuckled " **I miss my sister but I didn't really have much else to miss. My apartment here is bigger than the room I had back home, I've always wanted to travel and even though this language is _so_ difficult I'm enjoying the challenge. The only I'm not looking forward to is winter, I don't think I own any winter clothing.**"

" **It doesn't get cold in your country?** "

" **Not really, the lowest it might go is like 52 but that's not enough to snow. Other than that it's pretty much summer year round.** "

" **Really....Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking because your English sounds a little...** "

" **Weird?** " Adrienne finished his sentence for him and they both laughed while Namjoon nodded and buried his head into his palm.

" **You don't have to be embarrassed, I'm from The Bahamas** " Adrienne answered with a smile " **It's a country made up of islands that are actually really close to America. I still have an accent so that's probably why my English sounds so _weird_ to you.**" Adrienne stressed the word weird and Namjoon croaked with embarrassment again.

" **I didn't want to say weird!** " He cried with his head thrown back and eyes closed.

" **I'm only kidding** " Adrienne grinned and tapped him on the arm " **Now I have a question for you**."

" **Hmm?** "

" **Why are you so sweaty?** "

" **Practice, we already have our title track and the choreographer is making us run through a possible routine for it.** "

" **Have y'all been practicing since we got here?** "

Namjoon nodded and ran his hand through the front of his hair, " **It's only been a few hours, we usually practice for longer but the routine isn't finished and we can't do much with Yoongi-** **hyung** **in the formation.** "

Adrienne grumbled at the mention of Yoongi's name and the weird noise made Namjoon look down at her and raise an eyebrow. She was much shorter than he was so it was difficult to see her entire face from this angle but he could tell there was something bugging her even if she did say she was 'fine'. He chose not to bring any attention to it and allowed her to continue talking and asking questions about their practice hours and schedule while they milled around the convenience store and ended up buying a lot more than just water for the group. It wasn't until Yoongi's name came up again on the walk back and Namjoon could clearly see Adrienne roll her eyes and vocally hear her groan that he decided to ask about it.

" **Are you sure you're okay?** "

Adrienne paused and nodded quickly but soon stopped nodding and sighed. 

" **I'm not really okay,"** Andy answered and paused for a second to collect her thoughts **"What's wrong with your** ** **bandmate**?** "

" **Who? Yoongi-** **hyung** **?** "

" **Yes, I don't want to be dramatic but I feel like he doesn't like me. Which is weird because I'm very likable.** "

Namjoon snickered at her blunt answer and looked forward.

**"Well, Yoongi is a little...difficult to get close to if you don't know him and honestly even when you do he still isn't the best at expressing himself with words. He's frank and direct and sometimes that can come off as cold but he's not nearly as aloof as he pretends to be. Just be patient with him, he usually works alone and I don't think he's quite warmed up to the idea of having to share half of his work with someone else."**

Adrienne nodded, genuinely taking to heart Namjoon's advice. He knew Suga much better than she did so it only made sense that he would know how to get along with him. Perhaps if she took his advice they might even become friends. Adrienne was getting ahead of herself and she knew this but it couldn't hurt to dream.

By the time they returned to the studio Yoongi was no longer stationed at the computer desk pressing keys, instead he had joined the rest of his members in the dance studio while they waited for Namjoon to return. All six heads swiveled towards the door when it swung open and Andy and Namjoon began walking in with both of their arms full of snacks and bottles of water. The younger members and Jin smiled with affection when they saw Andy trailing behind their leader but Yoongi's lips fell into a flat line and his attention returned to his laptop that was rested on his lap.

"Are you guys hungry?" Adrienne asked sweetly once she was close enough and she regretted it seconds later. She and Namjoon were swarmed in an instant and a flurry of hands appeared from every direction to grab the items out of their arms while they (mostly Namjoon) yelled for everyone to calm down. 

Adrienne laughed as they all eventually just pooled the snacks and drinks between them and sat down in a circle in the middle of the practice room. She thought about joining them, the comradery and pleasant conversation appealed to her but the sight of Yoongi sitting against the mirror made her decide to do something else. Silently Adrienne prayed for patience, blindly grabbed a few bags and bottles from the pile and headed over to where Yoongi sat.

"Can we talk?" She asked, not bothering to start with awkward small talk.

Yoongi looked up for a moment then went back to his laptop.

"Why?"

"Because I have something I want to say to you"

"You can't say it here?"

"Oh my god, will you stop being so stubborn and come with me?"

Adrienne's voice was strained and firm but she managed not to yell and make it obvious that there was tension between them. 

Yoongi sighed and closed his laptop, groaning as he got up and motioned for Adrienne to lead the way; which she did. Silently they left the noise of the practice room and made their way back to the studio they were previously sitting in. Once inside Adrienne closed the door behind them and Yoongi took a seat on the couch and placed his laptop on the seat next him. He eyed Adrienne with a questionable gaze when she grabbed once of the rolling chairs, set it in front of him and sat down with her legs crossed underneath her.

"I have snacks," She said after they shared a short staring contest, each one daring the other to speak first, and tossed him one of the plastic bags which he allowed to land on his stomach and gently fall to his lap, still quiet.

"Okay, look I'm not going to apologize for what I said because I don't think that I was wrong but I've been told that you might not be used to having to work with a partner which I can understand. I've never really worked with anyone before either but, at least, I _like_ people you and I don't seem to share that trait." Adrienne said.

"Who told you that?"

"Doesn't matter just listen."

Adrienne wanted to get everything in her head out before she no longer knew what to say. "I don't think we have to be best friends to make good music but we're never going to get anywhere if we don't, at the very least, understand each other. The language thing is going to be a problem for a while but we don't have to speak the same language to harmonize. This might be my fault, I tend to get overly familiar with people and treat them like we're already friends when I meet them so I think we should start over."

Yoongi tilted his head to the side and quirked an eyebrow, Adrienne decided to keep her comment about how puppy-like he looked doing that to herself.

"Like this," She said before clearing her throat. "Hello! My name is Andy Rolle I'm going to be your new co-producer. I hope we can make good music together, I feel like we can learn a lot together."

Adrienne followed her words with a bow by inclining her head forward and then extended her right hand towards Yoongi who looked at her like she was a mental patient.

This was silly, and Yoongi knew that but he couldn't help but admire the fact that she was making an effort, even if that effort was lame, cringe-worthy yet somewhat cute. 

"Nice to meet you," he replied after a moment of contemplation "I am a rapper for Bangtan Sonyeondan, producer, genius. Min Yoongi."

Adrienne smiled and stifled a giggle that bubbled up in her chest.

"Nice to finally meet you Yoongi."

"Hm. I think you should call me Yoongi-oppa, don't start off being disrespectful."

"You don't know how old I am!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE;
> 
> bold=english just FYI  
> See you on the next one~


	5. The Process

Adrienne had a certain way of approaching the music making process, she liked to be completely and totally immersed in whatever she was working on. That meant blasting the sounds she haphazardly blended together as loud as possible until she could think of a way to make them work together in an appealing way. The sounds of unfinished demos blasting, the scent of lavender incense burning and filling up the interior of the Bangtan work room while Adrienne danced around to get her blood flowing had become a common thing to hear at any hour of the day or night when she was working alone over the past few days. It was a crazy process to look at from the outside but it hadn't failed her yet so Adrienne was planning on sticking with it.

Of course, just because she planned on doing that didn't mean that she would get to.

The incense and loud music worked fine when she was alone but once Yoongi was in the room that all came to a stop. He preferred to work in silence, or as close to silence as he could get. Which meant he had his headphones in to listen and critique every subtle sound effect and background noise that he wasn't sure about adding. Doing that calmed Yoongi but made Adrienne anxious, she was constantly bursting with energy and that seemed to amplify during the nighttime when she was in a good mood and Yoongi just felt like curling up and going to sleep. Adrienne needed the conversation, the back and forth of ideas that could really be the best part about being forced to work with someone else. Their partnership seemed to be in a slightly more stable place than it was last week, even though they still barely knew each other and had definitely not stopped arguing about nearly everything; they were at least willing to communicate instead of shutting down when complications arose. 

It was after twelve on a Tuesday night, or was it after one? Truthfully Adrienne stopped keeping track hours ago, the only thing she knew for sure was that it was dark outside and the halls outside the workroom door sounded empty which meant that it was late enough for people to have already headed home. Adrienne planned on heading out herself as soon as she made some progress on the melody she had been working on for most of the day. It started off with the intentions of being something upbeat and whimsical but over the course of time it morphed into something lighter, more gentle and Andy was having trouble finding a balance between the two styles.

"Are you okay?"

Yoongi's voice yelling over the music from the door made Adrienne stop the strange interpretive dance she was acting out in the middle of the room. With her arms stretched upwards and her neck extended towards the ceiling she kind of resembled a stork preparing to take flight. If Yoongi wasn't so unbelievably tired he might have actually found the energy to laugh at her.

"Ah, Yoongi-ssi"

"-oppa"

"You said I should be respectful, -ssi is very respectful."

Yoongi grumbled and moved his tired body towards the couch, motioning for Adrienne to turn down her song like he always did. Andy sighed and moved to the computer to completely turn it off then took a seat.

"What are you doing here? I thought you guys had schedules all day today."

"I wanted to get some work done before I go to bed, and it's two o'clock in the morning; what are you doing here?" Yoongi answered with his head resting against the back of the couch.

"Oh shi-, is it really?" Adrienne gasped and turned to look at the bottom right of the computer screen, it indeed read 2:13 am and Andy groaned and pressed her forehead against the keyboard. She wanted to be in bed hours ago but time completely got away from her.

"I've been working on this song for....well I'll just be honest, the entire day and I just cannot get it to sound right. That's why I'm still here."

Yoongi huffed and looked over at Adrienne, who looked back at him with a small smile, and made a spectacle of getting up and slowly walking over to the console where Adrienne sat. He leaned forward and pressed his palms on the edge of the desk then looked at Adrienne like was waiting for her to do something.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me hear the song"

"No, it isn't arranged!"

Yoongi frowned and gave her a slightly harsh look, making Andy kiss her teeth, hit play and immediately cover her ears so that she wouldn't have to listen to the song again. She was getting sick of hearing the reminder of her incompetence.

Yoongi, on the other hand listened carefully to everything that played over the speakers. He could see what she meant about it not being arranged properly since it was still very rough around the edges but there was something there that could be worked out with a bit more time and attention. The corners of his lips turned upwards slightly when the gentle voice that had been harmonizing to the melody switched to sounding more aggressive and raspy.

"Is that you singing?"

"What? Oh yes that's me. I had idea of which of you I want to sing which part so I tried to imitate your voices with random lyrics"

"Was that supposed to be me?"

"Yes, I didn't think you would notice" Adrienne chuckled.

"I don't sound like that"

"Yoongi, that's exactly what you sound like. My imitation of you is actually the best one."

Yoongi rolled his eyes but didn't disagree and returned to the couch once the song ended.

"You're a good singer"

"T-thank you," She answered, slightly taken back by his sudden compliment since it was the first one he'd paid her since they met.

"About your song, it has potential but you're making the backing instruments way too loud, it's distracting" 

Adrienne frowned gently and brought her knees up to her chest, his suggestion had crossed her mind earlier but she was afraid that if she lowered the instruments it would lose the dynamic feeling.

"I don't even want to think about it anymore" She rested on her knees "Thank you though."

Yoongi nodded silently as he sank further and further into the cushions of the couch, his plan was to work once he was here but he was already falling asleep just sitting there.

"Yoongi-ssi..."

"Hm?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to want to work on something?"

"Yeah, I will" he answered but made no attempt to move.

Adrienne sniggered and shook her head as she got up from the office chair and occupied the empty seat next to him on the couch.

"You should go home if you're just going to sleep"

Yoongi snorted and sat up straight, his spine becoming rigid when he heard her so close to him.

"I'm okay, I just need a second to wake up"

"Well if you want some help you could answer my question of the day!"

'Question of the day' was something that Adrienne suggested last week in an effort for them both to understand each other better. They each got to ask one question per day that had to be answered honestly by both parties. Yoongi was against it at first but Adrienne soon realized that he would agree to do most things if she pestered him enough. So far it had only been basic questions like 'where were you born?', 'how old are you?', 'who's your favourite artist?' and Adrienne learned that Yoongi was exactly one year older than she was and he had just as much trouble pinning down just one favourite artist as she did. A low rasping noise of displeasure rumbled in Yoongi's throat even though he hadn't moved an inch since sitting up. He didn't have the stamina for a conversation right now.

"Oh come on you child, it's a simple question!"

"Fine, fine. What is it?" 

"What made you want to become an idol?"

"I didn't"

"Yoongi-ssi..."

"What? I answered your question"

"That can't be the whole answer"

Yoongi cursed under his breath and ran a hand down the length of his face.

"That is the whole answer. I never dreamed about being an idol, I wanted to make music, I knew there was only so much I could do on my own so I came to Seoul to have the opportunity to make music as well as I could."

Adrienne nibbled on her top lip and studied Yoongi while he answered her question, he looked like he was still sleeping with his beanie pulled down low over his forehead and the back of his head still resting against the back of the couch. He had a certain way of saying a lot while not really saying much at all when they spoke, always giving Adrienne just enough information to satiate her curiosity but never really allowing her to get closer to him. It was frustrating in a way but Andy didn't want to rock the boat again when they'd just started getting along and she wasn't exactly an open book herself. Then again he never asked anything that would require her to be guarded, Adrienne was sure that her age and birthplace and other general facts were on file with the company and that was all he ever asked about.

"Do you like it?"  She paused "Being an idol, I mean."

"One question," Yoongi answered and held up his index finger which Adrienne pushed out of her line of vision.

"Fine, what's your question?"

Yoongi shuffled around in his seat and switched his seating position so that he was facing Adrienne instead of leaning into the cushions and staring up at the ceiling. It took a second for him to think of a question to ask since he didn't have one ready. Well that wasn't true, he had lots of questions but none he felt comfortable asking out loud.

"Why did you come to Korea?"

"You know why I'm here"

"I know you were offered a job, you didn't have to accept it"

Adrienne smirked and glanced to the side in thought.

"Do you want the real answer or something thoughtful?"

"Real"

"I needed money," she laughed softly and Yoongi joined her with a closed mouth chuckle of his own.

"Honestly, I didn't really want to come at first. I didn't know anything about this country or the music and it was all so different from what I was used to...if Dani didn't threaten to fight me I wouldn't be here right now. I was so scared I would hate it."

"Scared of what?"

"Of...." Adrienne paused and raised her gaze to Yoongi's eyes, she wasn't exactly sure how to word what she wanted to say next. "Give me your arm."

Yoongi's forehead wrinkled but he complied and stretched his arm forward, Adrienne held his hand in her palm and pushed up his sleeve so that his forearm was exposed then she scooted closer and placed her bare forearm directly against his warm skin. Andy's bronzed skin wasn't the deepest shade of brown and she knew that but it definitely stood out in comparison to Yoongi's fair tone.

"Of being too different."

He was confused at first but after the second glance at their arms next to each other and Adrienne's face Yoongi nodded with a quiet realization and lowered his head and arm.

"Not everyone is...it's not like..." He stumbled over his words in a way that was so unlike him and Adrienne shook her head quickly and held both of his hands in her own to reassure him.

"I get it, Yoongi" She smiled and let go, "I'm not that scared anymore but there's always something terrifying about the unknown..."

Yoongi nodded, tilting his head to the side and resting it against his hand. Adrienne wasn't looking directly at him when she spoke and that gave him ample opportunity to drink in her sharp features without being detected. He had taken up the habit of gazing at her when she wasn't looking in an effort to try and figure her out. She was such a strange person to him with her slightly eccentric behavior, bubbly nature, and compelling personality. Girls like this usually annoyed him but with Adrienne Yoongi only found himself wanting to know more about her and that was a feeling he knew he had to keep under control. He was a professional there was no reason for him to allow fleeting emotions to cloud his thinking, no matter if he could physically feel his heart twinge beneath his chest when Adrienne's eyes met his own.

"Anyway, thanks for listening. You can work now sorry for being a bother."

"Don't worry about it," Yoongi nodded and slowly picked himself up off the couch.

"I should go home now," Andy yawned but didn't get up as she watched him move over to the computer desk.

Yoongi nodded and turned to bid Adrienne a good night when the sound of the door swinging open drew his attention there.

"Hyung! We're going to eat are you com-" Jimin paused when he noticed Adrienne still seated on the couch. 

"Oh, Andy~ I didn't know you were still here, do you want to come eat with us?"

"Hi, Jimin" Andy greeted with a wide grin "Um...I don't know if I can..." Just at the mention of food, her stomach grumbled and reminded Adrienne that all she'd eaten that day was a packet of saltine crackers and going home alone on an empty stomach wasn't something she wanted to risk.

"I'll come," she laughed "I mean if that's okay with everyone," Adrienne said everyone but really she was looking for Yoongi's approval since as far as she knew he was the only member of the team she hadn't really won over yet. Jimin encouraged her to come but Adrienne still looked over to Yoongi for his answer. 

Yoongi wasn't particularly interested in going since he didn't really want to eat and he still hadn't started his work but when Adrienne looked at him with her silently pleading eyes Yoongi didn't have it in him to tell Jimin to go away so he could work in peace. So instead, he got up, adjusted his beanie and headed out the door without a word while being followed by his oddly energetic youngers.

The seven of them plus Adrienne piled into a booth at a tiny pub not too far from the studio since that was the only place open so late at night. Despite being tired like Adrienne was sure they all were the atmosphere was loud and active as they all ordered and only got more lively when someone, who sounded oddly like Taehyung, made the suggestion that Adrienne treat them to a drink. She objected at first but that only made the requests become cuter and more annoying to ignore.

"Okay! Just this one time" Adrienne finally relented and motioned for the server to come back to their table. "You don't have to do this,"  she could hear Yoongi almost whisper from his seat next to her but Andy dismissed his concern with a gentle smile. "I don't mind."

The night continued until Namjoon being the responsible leader that he was, informed everyone that they really needed to get some rest before their day tomorrow. Everyone except Yoongi and Jin groaned and complained but made preparations to leave nonetheless, they were undoubtedly feeling the heavy weight of sleep rest comfortably on their shoulders once everyone was outside on the sidewalk since there was a noticeable drop in noise level and general conversation.

"Well, I'm going now!" Adrienne said behind a body-draining yawn as she waved towards the group and began walking backward.

"Are you walking by yourself? You shouldn't catch a taxi so late alone, I can walk with you." Namjoon said quickly and took a step forward but Adrienne shook her head. 

"I actually live really close to the studio, I can make it by myself. I'll be safe"

"Okay. Well, you should text me when you get home, so we don't worry." Namjoon said, quickly adding the bit about everyone worrying to save face.

"I will, good night!" She assured him and waved again to the rest of the boys before turning on her heels and heading towards her apartment.

Once she was out of sight Namjoon followed closely by Yoongi who'd gone silent, and the rest of the crowd began their slow trek back to the BigHit building.

"Hey, hyung don't you think you're being a little too obvious with Andy? Since she is a co-worker and everything" Jimin asked in a gentle tone once he'd sidled up next to Namjoon and began walking in stride with him.

"What are you talking about?" Namjoon responded as if he had no idea what Jimin was insinuating "Should I be rude to her just because she's a co-worker?"

Jimin pursed his lips but let the topic die, he knew that his band member knew that wasn't he meant but it wasn't exactly the right place or time to advise Namjoon so he kept quiet. Yoongi who was also still silently walking behind them took notice of the small exchange and didn't have a reasonable explanation for the way his heart rate spiked or the scowl that crossed his features while he continued moving with his head down. 

Jimin smiled and gently patted Namjoon on the shoulder.

"Of course not, hyung"


	6. The Change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long! I'm warning you in advance lol.

"No I've got today off, technically. My partner and his band mates have a super packed schedule today and I can't finish off the two songs we have without him so I'm just working on stuff at home, personal things."

"You're going to stay at home all day? Why not explore, make some friends?"

The fatigue in Danielle's voice was evident and Adrienne felt guilty for keeping her sister up so late but it was barely mid-morning where she was and they hardly had any time to catch up with one another since Adrienne and the rest of the team had begun working even harder in an attempt finish the album ahead of schedule. They had months until it was due to be completed and Adrienne didn't really see the point in grinding so hard so early but Yoongi didn't seem to share that sentiment since whenever Adrienne brought it up he repeated that he would rather have everything done as early as possible than lag behind. It was annoying but Andy couldn't bother to argue in favour of laziness.

"I have friends, the boys are my friends and they're all busy today," Andy chuckled and slid down further into the corner of the couch she was currently wedged into. 

"Find friends that aren't busy 362 days of the year," Danielle countered with a small yawn.

Adrienne snickered and silently rolled her eyes, just imagining the judgmental look Danielle must have been giving her. "Yeah I'll get right on that," She replied with heavy sarcasm, earning a small annoyed groan from the older woman.

"You little brat."

Adrienne giggled.

"If you won't go make new friends, at least, tell me about the boyband. Are they as corny as I think they are?"

"They are actually not corny at all..." Adrienne paused as the image of Jungkook and Hoseok improvising a dance that would put her interpretive stretching to shame during their practice the night before came to mind  "They're not as corny as you think they are....most of the time."

"Mhm, so they're corny as hell. Is your partner still being a dick?"

"Yes...and no? I've been watching him and he pretty much treats everyone the same way, snippy and kinda rude but I don't think he's truly a dick. I think he's one of those people that wants everyone to think their an ass so they can be left alone but he's actually kind of sweet and caring, generous-"

"Is he cute?"

"I-What?" Adrienne sputtered and sat up straight.

Danielle cackled as softly as she could and rested a hand against her rounded stomach, "Girl I know you heard me. Is he cute?"

"I don't know.....I haven't really paid attention to that." Adrienne threaded her fingertips through her braids and scratched her scalp in thought "I guess he's not ugly, I'll send you a picture you can judge." Andy pulled her cell phone away from her ear and swiped her fingers across the surface to send a picture she'd taken a few days earlier.

"He looks pissed." 

She heard Danielle commenting as she pressed the receiver back to her ear.

"Yeah...I had to force him to take it with me, I don't know how to make him smile yet."

"Why do you still have those braids in your head?"

"Listen, you can only judge one person at a time me or Yoongi"

"Is that is his name?"

Adrienne grunted a yes and aimlessly bit down on her fingernails, suddenly finding her sister approval very necessary. 

"It doesn't really matter if I think he's cute, do you?"

"It doesn't matter if I do either! We work together." Adrienne groaned and threw herself back against the cushions.

"Right, because being attracted to someone you work with is something Adrienne would _**never**_ do."

The sarcasm was noted but ignored for Danielle's sake.

"It is. Besides, you know I'm more attracted to talent and shit than appearance."

"And....?"

" _Annnd_. I think Yoongi is.....very talented." Andy replied with an immediate smile that spread into an even wider grin when Danielle began laughing at her response.

"Not to totally change the subject or anything but how is my niece?"

"Your niece OR nephew has released the stranglehold on my bladder to rest for a few hours before waking me up at the ass crack of dawn to begin the terror again, I should be in a deep sleep right now."

"Shit, what time is there?"

"A little after 1."

"Seriously? Go to bed Dani."

"No, it's fine we can talk. Lloyd is asleep and I'm in the living room being sneaky."

"Danielle please take your pregnant ass to bed, I'm about to start working anyway so I can't talk anymore."

"...Are you sure?"

"Positive. Good night!"

"Love ya, little one. Wait, one last question, you're still coming the week of my due date right? Lloyd and I just finished up the guest room."

"Love you too, and of course I'll be there my niece won't be born without me there to welcome her into the world."

Danielle chuckled before bidding her younger sister goodnight one last time and hanging up.

Adrienne pouted once the call was disconnected and tossed her phone onto the coffee table. She missed her sister more than she realised and each time they got the chance to talk it only made Andy feel more discouraged; instead of finding comfort in her older sister's voice she only focused on the fact that she was still so far away from everything she knew and even though her daily life was becoming easier for her to manage alone Andy still had to come home to an empty apartment and leave voice mails for her only family member to return half a day later. It was mildly depressing.

Huffing a short sigh, Adrienne forced herself upwards and off the couch; she had no plans of letting her momentary gloom take over the rest of her day. Her arms stretched for the ceiling as Andy began searching for her laptop so that she could begin tinkering with the few songs she planned on keeping for herself. A faint smile dusted her lips when she found the machine and Yoongi's voice played in her head; repeating his judgmental question about why she had so many stickers on her laptop. Her sister's question had honestly taken her aback, not because she didn't find Yoongi cute but because she wasn't sure if that was the right adjective to describe him with. Puppies were cute, kittens were adorable as well but Min Yoongi was something Andy just didn't know how to define yet.

Almost like clockwork, just as the laptop booted up and Adrienne felt comfortable with her legs crossed in the couch, there was a series of frantic knocks against Adrienne's front door and she cursed under her breath as she unfolded her legs and got up to stomp towards the door. Her lips were twisted into a scowl while she unlocked the door and pulled it open but the person on the other side made her eyebrow knit closely together with uncertainty rather than anger. 

"Yoongi-ssi?"

Yoongi was out of breath with his hand gripping the door frame to catch himself, dressed in a disheveled sweater and a pair of ripped jeans Adrienne had seen him in far too many times and a pair of sneakers that seemed to give him an extra inch of height. Andy smiled brightly as she always did when they met but her eyes still gave away just how confused she was to see him at her door.

"Is everything okay Y-"

"I can't wait anymore Andy, I need you." Yoongi emitted in a hurried reply and Adrienne's eyes went wide with shock, she could feel her heart unexpectedly begin to beat faster and the tips of her ears burn with warmth. There was something in the way he gasped her name while still attempting to catch his breath and the look of purpose in his eyes when he stopped looking at the ground and caught her gaze that was inexplicably attractive. Adrienne would deny it if questioned but an instant flush of heat rushed both to her cheeks and between her legs when she returned his eye contact.

"Need me...What?"

"I need you to come with me right now" Yoongi repeated, this time completing his sentence and giving Andy the chance to breathe a sigh of relief "I don't have time to explain everything but the release date has been moved up and we now have a month less to finish."

The brief statement brought Adrienne's priorities back to the forefront and her arms and jaw dropped when he was done speaking.

"What?! How do they expect us to finish everything an entire month ahead of schedule, this is bullshit!"

"Yeah, I know. Can you complain on the way to the car? Everyone's waiting."

"Oh...Maybe you can say that first next time? Just give me a second to get dressed," Adrienne replied quickly as she spun around and closed the door in Yoongi's face.

It only took her a few minutes to dress and collect what tools she could carry along with her but for Yoongi, it might as well have been an hour. His foot tapped against the ground impatiently as he glanced down at his watch with every passing second, then ran to the entrance of the alleyway to silence the honking before returning to Adrienne's door just as she was walking out with her laptop and backpack in tow.

"Does it always take you this long to get dressed?"

"It was three minutes Yoongi, you can't show up at my apartment unannounced and expect me to run around on your schedule" Adrienne answered as she locked her front door and began following Yoongi towards the van where she could see the rest of the boys waiting to pull off.

"It wasn't unannounced, I called you five times but you didn't answer."

Andy perked up to argue but instead she pulled her mobile phone from her back pocket and bit down on her bottom lip when she saw that there were multiple missed calls from his number and a few text messages.

"Sorry, it was on silent," She said with a sheepish grin while she shoved the device back into her pocket and fought with pushing her laptop into her backpack.

Yoongi shrugged his shoulders and gestured for her to hand him the bag and laptop so that she could walk faster. 

"Learn how you answer your cell phone, this could have been a disaster" He chastised as he swung the strap over his shoulder.

"Of course, Leader-nim" 

"Don't call me that, you know I don-"

Adrienne cut off Yoongi's whining once they reached the open door of the van by greeting everyone in her cheery fashion and taking the first empty seat available, followed by Yoongi who took the seat next to her and pushed her rucksack back towards her once the van pulled forward. Despite their smiling faces when the rest of the boys greeted her, Adrienne could tell that their energy was waning; it was only the middle of the day but she was sure they had already completed a full day's work, with hours of grinding left to go. Andy was already tired just thinking about what they had left to do.

"So where are we headed now?" Adrienne asked, pulling her backpack close to her chest.

" **Video and photo shoot, it's probably going to take the rest of the day** ," Namjoon replied from his seat up front " **They're usually really boring and tedious but it might not be so bad with you around** " He continued and turned around to smile gently in Adrienne's direction. Andy mirrored his grin and started to reply before she heard Yoongi's clearing his throat to get her attention.

"We don't really have time for this, I came for you so we could finish working not chat with everyone," Yoongi said listlessly once Adrienne was looking at him and she nodded without answering. She knew that if she _had_  answered her,  words would not have been docile. So Adrienne found it best just to let him simmer in his attitude if he wanted to do that. Yoongi shot a Namjoon a brief look as Adrienne leaned forward to pull out her laptop and Namjoon took the hint to turn around, for now, he had plenty of chances to talk to Andy for the rest of the day and he knew that Yoongi was always a little testy when it came to his music, it was better for everyone to not disturb him.

Yoongi however, wasn't worried about finishing their work on time at all. He did want everything to be finished as quickly as possible but his desire to stop his friend from getting any closer to Adrienne was much, much larger. They had a rapport that was too easy and natural for Yoongi to fight against without revealing his 'innocent' crush or making it seem like he didn't like Adrienne which couldn't be further from the truth. It was childish and immature of him to basically call dibs on her just because he saw her first but....he _had_ seen her first and just because he didn't have the courage to risk his career by allowing himself to give into his temptations didn't mean that anyone else got to do so.

All of this went completely unnoticed by Adrienne who was trying to pull her laptop out of a bag that she'd only just realised was way too small for it. Once she was done fighting with it, she exhaled and flipped the monitor upwards to allow it to boot up.

"Before you start whining, I rearranged the hook on track 2," She said to Yoongi who immediately scrunched up his features and groaned but Andy held up a hand and continued speaking. "No whining! It sounds a lot better now, trust me."

"We spent two hours on that hook last night."

"I know, and it still didn't sound good so I changed it. Just listen" Adrienne sighed and placed her headphones over Yoongi's ears then tapped the spacebar on her keyboard. Yoongi's head nodded along to beat in silence, which Andy took as a good sign since she knew he would be quick to complain if she had made the song worse.

"It's good," Yoongi replied simply as he handed Adrienne back the headphones.

"I know it is. You should trust me sometimes Yoongi, I know what I'm doing."

Yoongi shrugged and pretend to be nonplussed but Adrienne's lips spread into an arrogant lopsided smile that Yoongi hated to find so adorable. Headphones went over both of their heads and the two of them spent the remainder of the ride reaching over one another to replay or 'fix' a certain part, silently arguing for the entire hour it took for them to reach the destination. By the time the van had rolled to a stop and everyone inside began to groggily exit, Adrienne and Yoongi had dissected every single second of their track and they still weren't any closer to being content with it. The squabble over whether or not to add the water droplet sound effect was was put on hold when Yoongi got out of the van and joined  the rest of the boys rushing towards the venue where apparently everyone had already been waiting for them to show up. Adrienne recognised one of their managers as she trailed behind them, looking for a place to set up her laptop, but once he spotted the group approaching the neutral expression on his face soured.

"Where have you been?!" He exclaimed as he stormed towards them "Everyone here has been waiting for you to show up, do you know how much it cost for us to rent this space?"

Adrienne frowned, knowing that they were probably late because they had to come pick her up and then wait for her to get ready. She took a step forward and prepared to relay this information but a hand grabbing her wrist made her stop mid-step, Andy looked to her side and noticed Yoongi's quick head shake and the added pressure he put on her small wrist. She wasn't sure how he recognised that she was planning to say something or why he had stopped her but something about the way his eyes silently pleaded with her made her obey and remain silent. Instead, Namjoon took responsibility for them being late, stating a reason that used a few words Adrienne wasn't familiar with and he accompanied his apology with a deep 90-degree bow that all of the boys mimicked. The manager huffed an exasperated sigh and pressed his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose.

"Just go get ready, enough time has been wasted already."

Before Adrienne had a chance to question Yoongi's action or ask Namjoon why he hadn't just told his manager the real reason for them being late, all seven of them spread out in different directions followed by the team of stylists and makeup artists who were in charge of dressing them for the shoot. That left Adrienne standing alone in the middle of the set looking lost and a little out of place, she quickly rectified that by searching for a familiar face from the BigHit staff or a table where she could set up her laptop and charge it; whichever came first.  Eventually, she found both a table with a socket nearby and someone to talk to; a cordi-noona named Hye-Ji that Adrienne became acquainted with during her first week of official work. Once she had everything set up and ready to go Andy asked Hye-ji where she could find the dressing rooms, which earned her a playfully suspicious look but the stylist pointed in the general direction and simply asked her to try not to get caught. Adrienne planned on asking her what she possibly thought she could be caught doing but instead she chose to leave that where it was; all she wanted to do was apologize to Namjoon for having him take the blame for something she did before he got too busy to talk.

There were three different dressing rooms in the area that Hye-ji had pointed out and Adrienne lucked out with the first one being occupied by Jimin and Hoseok who were already fully dressed since she'd just barged in and completely forgotten to knock. She apologized profusely even though they were too busy laughing to actually notice her apologizing or leaving. At the next door she definitely remembered to knock on and sighed in relief when she heard Namjoon's deep voice answer.

" **Namjoon, it's me. Are you dressed?** "

A second of silence passed before the door cracked open and Namjoon smiled, revealing his exceptionally deep dimples as he stepped outside completely dressed in winter gear in the middle of the summer for some reason. 

" **Something wrong?** " He asked while closing the door behind him.

" **No, I just wanted to apologise for earlier; you're manager chewing you guys out and everything. You didn't have to take the blame it was my fault you guys were late.** "

" **We made the decision to come for you, so it wasn't really your fault and truthfully it doesn't really matter who's fault it actually was. I'm the leader which means I've gotta take responsibility regardless, so don't worry about it. We've made him angrier than that before.** " Namjoon garnished his reassurance with a smile that actually made Adrienne feel a little bit better while she looked up at him.

" **You're good a leader, Namjoon**."

" **Thanks** " He replied before catching his manager's eye again, he should have been in the makeup chair already, " **Uh, I've gotta go, you'll be around right?** "

Adrienne nodded and waved as she watched the tall lanky boy run towards the makeup booth, quickly bowing to his manager again on his way. " **Silly boy** ," Adrienne chuckled as she turned to walk in the opposite direction. She paused in front of the last dressing room since the door was still closed and she was fairly certain she knew who was still inside since she had already walked in on Jimin and Hoseok. Jin, Jungkook and Taehyung were already at the makeup booth. That left only Yoongi who apparently did not rush like the rest of them. After a second of debate, Adrienne found herself knocking on the door and pressing an ear to the door.

"Yoongi-ssi?"

A grumbled string of words that vaguely sounded like 'come in' replied and Adrienne hesitated before opening the door and stepping inside. Then immediately regretting that decision once she was behind the closed door and less than a foot away from Yoongi who still was only half dressed. Andy's hand flew to cover her eyes before she squealed softly.

"I thought you said come in!" She asked, sounding slightly agitated.

"I did," Yoongi replied flatly.

"But you're not wearing a shirt"

"So? Have you never seen a man shirtless before?" He asked and looked over towards Adrienne, slightly chuckling once he actually caught sight of her covering her face.

"Yes..." Andy said between her fingers as she separated them just slightly before dropping her hand entirely. He definitely was not the first man she'd seen without a shirt but Yoongi wasn't just some man, he was her coworker and somehow this felt...inappropriate. Was it inappropriate? Or was Adrienne just working herself up for no reason, there didn't have to be any reason for it to be improper if she wasn't attracted to him. That fact was becoming harder to deny as she shamelessly allowed her eyes roam over his exposed skin; he wasn't particularly muscular or defined but Adrienne just could bring herself to look away. That is until he moved forward and Adrienne remembered that he could clearly see her ogling,  though judging by the look on his face he didn't seem to care that much.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Yes! I wanted to apologise for being late, I didn't know how tight your schedule was"

"Okay," Yoongi answered and took another step forward. There wasn't much space in the room as it was and the more he moved forward the harder it became for Adrienne to focus on what she wanted to say, she hadn't noticed his cologne before in the van but now with his bare skin being so close to her body Andy could very easily inhale the scent and it was partially clouding her thoughts.

Why was he so close to her anyway? 

"Is that all?" Yoongi asked while reaching forward to grab the shirt that was hanging on a hook above Adrienne's head.

She turned her head and quietly muttered the word 'oh' underneath her breath "Um, no I also wanted to ask you why stopped me earlier, it wasn't fair for Namjoon to take all the heat. I just wanted to set the record straight"

Yoongi chuckled softly, well something between a scoff and a chuckle, as he pulled the shirt over his head and moved towards the seat on the other side of the room to put his shoes on.

"Namjoon is the leader, they would have made it his fault anyway so you taking the blame wouldn't have helped anything because Namjoon would just be asked why he couldn't keep better control of his team by making sure that everyone was ready on time." Yoongi tied his laces and Andy nodded softly. "Besides, if I can be completely honest, he probably wouldn't have listened to you anyway. You're new and some of the staff still don't even know your name so you stepping to the front would just have been seen as arrogant instead of helpful."

Yoongi stood up once his shoes were tied and moved towards the door again where Adrienne was still trying to make sense of his words. In some roundabout way, it sounded like he was trying to protect her but that train of thought opened an entirely new world of possibilities that Adrienne didn't want to explore.

"That's it right?"

Yoongi's question made Adrienne look up and she startled herself when his face was just a few inches away from her own, well the lower half of his face anyway, the gentle half smile on his lips made Adrienne forget that she was still blocking his only way out of the room and _not_ flirting with her.

"Yeah....that's all I had to say."

"Then can you move out of the way?"

Adrienne looked down at his hand on the door and her body completely pressed against it then quickly shuffled out of the way, muttering a soft "Sorry" as Yoongi exited the room and left her behind groan and mentally kick herself for coming in here in the first place. If anyone saw her there was no way they wouldn't get the wrong idea about her completely innocent intentions.

* * *

 

Adrienne may have been fretting about being misunderstood but on the other side of the door Yoongi was smug with pleasure, on the inside. He was still planning to keep his distance with Andy but there was nothing he could do about her coming to him. Sure, he didn't have to tell her to come in when he knew he wasn't fully dressed and there definitely was no reason for him to get so close to her when she could have easily just handed him the shirt but Yoongi enjoyed the way she reacted to him. It bolstered his ego and since there was no way he could outright flirt with her like Namjoon seemed so comfortable doing so he would have to settle for moments like this. They were good enough to sate his interest for now. The sound of one of the makeup artists calling for him to be seated made Yoongi shuffle at a quicker pace but he was still trailing behind the rest of the group who were already pretty much done getting ready.

"You're moving so slowly today, hyung" Hoseok commented from the makeup chair next to his where he was waiting to be called for his solo shoot.

“I don't think I'm moving any slower than usual” Yoongi answered while the makeup artist dusted a powdery substance over his cheeks, he restrained himself from visibly grimacing. Makeup was always his least favorite part of this process.

Hoseok smirked and shook his head, swiveling the chair to face Yoongi's profile, “No you're definitely lagging, but the question is why?”

Yoongi didn't respond or even look to the side as Hoseok continued to goad him, he wasn't going to play along with whatever he was doing to alleviate his boredom.

"You can't be that tired since when you are you're usually the first one ready so you can nap while the rest of us are getting ready..." 

Yoongi remained stoic and Hoseok's scrutinising gaze became more pointed. "It's probably not your music either because you seem to trust Andy-noona with making decisions and you look....happy not tired."

Yoongi sighed tossed his head back which made the makeup artist gasp and scold him for moving but Hoseok smiled like he was on the verge of discovering something and kept on pestering. 

"Which makes me wonder why she was looking for you earlier, she came to me and Jimin's dressing room thinking it was yours." 

Yoongi tensed just slightly but still refused to engage.

"I think she was looking for Namjoon too but I saw him come out of his dressing room and talk to her, I did not see you—"

"Hoseok."

Yoongi's one word made Hoseok stop mid-sentence and press a hand to his lips when Yoongi turned to face him (against the makeup artist's wishes again) he didn't glare or scowl at the younger male but the look on his face clearly expressed how _little_  he felt like playing games at that moment.

"Do you have something meaningful to say or do you just want to continue rambling bullshit and annoying me?"

His words might have been threatening to anyone else but Hoseok just took that as confirmation that he was hiding something he didn't want anyone to know. "I'll leave you alone as soon as you tell me what the deal is with you and Andy." Hoseok grinned. 

"There isn't one, bye."

"You don't expect me to believe that why was she in—"

"She came to apologise," Yoongi hissed in an annoyed whisper once the makeup artist cleared him to get up and leave, Hoseok trailed after him as he moved away from the makeup booth. "She wanted to say sorry for being late, there's no big scandal I'm covering up."

"Oh. Well, why didn't she apologise to us? We got yelled at too!"

"I don't know maybe she doesn't like you."

Hoseok frowned and stopped walking for a few seconds "Hey...that's not funny we're friends. And that doesn't completely answer my question, her apologising wouldn't make you look happy..."

"You are so annoying, this is probably why she doesn't like you" Yoongi pointed out with a smug grin as he spun around to face Hoseok before walking off again.

"You're not funny hyung! Does she really not like me?" Hoseok called after Yoongi but he didn't answer.

It took three hours to get through the boys individual shots and another two to organise them for the group shots. Yoongi took every break he could to find Andy and continue their work but it was more than difficult for them to make nay real progress when he was pulled away to change his outfit or retouch his hair and makeup every five minutes. Adrienne didn't really mind, though. She enjoyed being able to admire the boys working from afar and as far she was concerned they were pretty much done with both tracks. Whether she intended to or not she focused on Yoongi for most of the day, watching the way his expression changed when he was in front of the camera, even the way his body moved was different. He seemed to transform into a completely different person with each click of the camera shutter; he was confident masculine and actually sexy at certain points and Adrienne found herself hard pressed to look away even after being caught staring by both Yoongi and Hye-ji multiple times.

They completed the group photo-shoot in record time; two and half hours, and the crew immediately began setting up for the video shooting which really just meant getting rid of the backdrop and guiding the extras to their marks. That simple task presented a problem when apparently there weren't enough extras hired to fill in the gaps of the background, leaving spaces to be filled by whichever staff members were dressed nicely enough. Unfortunately for her, Adrienne never left her house unless she looked her best which meant she was one of the first plucked up from her seat and guided the video set. Despite her arguing that she didn't need to be there and that she would even cause a distraction with her eccentrically braided hair and brown skin, the director ignored her reasoning and countered that she would barely be seen in the back where they placed her, they only needed to fill a space.

The title track that Adrienne knew the boys would be promoting once the actual album was finished began playing and Andy followed along with the crowd and swayed back and forth to the beat. They were supposed to look like they were at a party so Adrienne did her best to follow direction but still remain inconspicuous, a plan that failed once she saw Yoongi awkwardly shuffling in her direction and a few suspicious eyes turned to look at her.

"Is that how you dance?" She taunted once he was close enough and he nodded and kept shifting his weight from one foot to another. 

"Sorry," Yoongi leaned over to say after a few seconds had passed. 

"For what?"

"I think I made you uncomfortable earlier, that wasn't my intention."

Adrienne nodded and smiled, biting down on her bottom lip out of habit, "Thank you, but that's not necessary I wasn't really uncomfortable just surprised."

She smiled at him so keenly and Yoongi found himself entranced by the expression on her face that he almost missed his cue to join the group dance, something that may not have been picked up by anyone else but it definitely did not go unnoticed by choreography leader Jung Hoseok. It took another 10 identical takes for the director to be satisfied with what he captured and Adrienne silently praised the heavens when they were finally permitted to leave. Everyone was back into the clothes they arrived in and ready to leave within in minutes, save for Adrienne who had been waiting by the van since they left to get undressed. It felt like it took twice as long to drive back to the studio than before and once they did arrive the look on everyone's face read that they would rather be anywhere else than here. But, the boys had to practice and Adrienne and Yoongi had songs to produce. 

A loud and guttural moan left Adrienne's lips once she was walking through the door frame of the bangtan room and throwing her body onto the couch. Followed by Yoongi who was quiet as he settled down into the office chair in front of the console. 

"I don't know how you do this every day," Adrienne commented with her face still smothered in the couch.

"You become numb to it after a while...complaining doesn't help so why bother?"

Andy rolled her eyes and sat up to make faces at the back of his head, tossing her backpack on the seat next to her. Yoongi was already opening programs on the computer and could see her in the reflection of the glass monitor but chose to ignore her until she stopped pulling faces and ended up just staring like she had been for most of the day.

"What's wrong with you?" Yoongi commented with his head still turned away from Andy.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been staring at me all day."

"No I have-" Adrienne began to lie but him turning around to glare gave her pause, "I didn't think you would notice."

"You didn't think I'd notice your big green eyes looking at me all day?"

She smirked slightly at his choice of words but shook her head from side to side.

"No? I was just trying to figure something out."

"Figure what out?"

"My sister asked me if you were cute and I didn't have an answer for her so today I was trying to figure it out."

"Hm." Yoongi replied and turned back around as if that answer was completely reasonable. "Did you come to a conclusion?"

"About you being cute? I don't know.... I mean Jungkook is cute, Jimin is cute but you are not really like them."

"Thank you" He replied, making Adrienne laugh.

"The results of my study today were inconclusive but if I ever figure it out you'll be the first to know. I did figure out something else today."

"What?"

"You're short."

"I'm taller than you!"

"I'm like 158 cm, Yoongi, are you really proud of that?"

Adrienne grinned and Yoongi did nothing to conceal the gum revealing grin that spread across his lips, "Whatever."

"I also just remembered I haven't asked my question of the day yet."

Yoongi made a grunting noise for her to go ahead but Adrienne was stuck.

"Erm, I haven't thought of one yet. You go first."

He exhaled but did as she asked anyway, "What is your favourite BTS song?"

"Seriously? Any question and you want to know that?"

"You don't have to answer."

"No, I do! Those are the rules, it's just a lame question," Andy snickered "Right now I have two; 'Just One Day' and 'Move', it's weird because you're kind of the reason they're my favourites."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first started researching all your music I didn't understand it so I just listened to whatever sounded good, but now I can understand most of what you guys are saying and your verses on Just One Day and Move are....... poetry. Like, the production and whatever are great but it's your words that really make the song what it is for me, you have this way of precisely capturing the subject of a song and putting it all in your verse. Especially Just One Day, when I read the lyrics for that I seriously had heart palpitations it's _so_ good. I want someone to feel that way about spending the day with me." 

Adrienne rounded off her explanation with a short burst of laughter and her hands pressed tightly to her heart but Yoongi was left slightly stunned. He always enjoyed being complimented for his work but no one had every really explained what they liked about his music quite the same way she just had. It seemed ridiculous to say but hearing her talk so deeply made is heart melt.

Yoongi's eyes softened as he turned to around to look at Adrienne, not because he wanted to cry but because he was genuinely moved by her words.

"I think I know what my question is n- are you alright?" Adrienne asked when she looked up and met his eye line.

"I'm fine," Yoongi answered quickly and rubbed a hand down the length of his face, "What do you want to know?"

"Look who's suddenly eager for my questions now that he's been complimented!" She teased "I want to know what your favourite part of making music is."

"Ah, that's easy. When it's done."

"That's such a boring answer, I gave you an analysis."

"I don't mean when I literally finish a song and hand it over, I mean when _everything_ is done and it's released to the public. There have always been so many people in my ear telling me that I shouldn't be doing this or that I should have pursued some other career so when I finish a song and release it and I can visibly see that so many people all over the world are enjoying something that I made...It gives me a reason to keep doing this and prove anyone that's ever doubted me wrong."

"Wow," Adrienne sighed and leaned back into the couch "So basically you want your whole career to be one giant 'fuck you' to the haters? Nice." 

Yoongi nodded and swiveled around in his seat once again, allowing Adrienne to smile as widely as she wanted without feeling embarrassed by him watching her. He was opening up to her, slowly but it was happening and that's all that mattered. It felt like they were genuinely becoming friends and that made Adrienne happy because that was all she wanted from the beginning. Of course, her definition of friendship didn't include wanted to see him shirtless again but that was an issue she would deal with some other day.

"I think I"m going to go home now," Adrienne said behind a yawn as she stood to her feet.

"But we haven't rechecked the music."

"I trust you, and I think both of the songs are good enough to be sent in. If you want to change something then you can I'm giving you the authority," She stated while she stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders with both her hands, then smoothed them down over his biceps before she could stop herself. The sudden contact and proximity made Yoongi shudder in a way that was not missed by Adrienne but neither of them brought any attention to that or the change in the air between them. Yoongi craned his head to look up at Andy over his shoulder and Adrienne's hands were still gently gripping his biceps when a knock on the door broke their momentary gaze.

Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung were stumbling inside, massaging their muscles and complaining about the new additions to the choreography and Adrienne took the chance to slip out as quickly as she could after saying goodnight to all of them.

Yoongi hardly listened to what his younger members were saying because his mind was still focused on how good Adrienne's small hands felt against his skin. If nobody had walked in at that moment he was sure he would have kissed her and that just wasn't the kind of thing coworkers did. Although Yoongi honestly thought he had the self-control to keep himself from desiring anything other than a professional relationship with Adrienne, he was proving more and more every day that that may not be possible.

What scared him most of all was that he was beginning not to care.


	7. The Effort.

Yoongi never knew what to do with himself on his days off. 

Any amount of free time he ever had was always spent in a studio, practice room or curled up in his bed desperately trying to allow his body to catch up on hours of missed sleep. So in a sense his days off were never truly 'his', there was always an interview to be given, a meeting to be attended or some song or dance move to be perfected or tweaked that required his attention. Today, however, was different. He and the rest of his band members truly had the entire day off to do whatever they wanted within reason and Yoongi was drawing a blank on just how he was going to spend the 10 hours he had to indulge himself. Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook all suggested that the seven of them do something together while the older boys seemed content with doing nothing but lounging around their dorm with the option of maybe having dinner together later that day. Yoongi was unusually on the fence about his decision; had this been any other day he would have jumped at the chance to stay in bed all day but if he made the choice to stay at home he wouldn't get the chance to do the one thing he knew he wanted to do today which was see Andy.

He hadn't seen her in person in almost a week since she accompanied them to the commercial shoot and he almost lost control of his senses. They spoke over the phone or through text messages to exchange ideas and demos of new tracks but Yoongi didn't trust himself to be alone with her in his current state. He could still vividly remember the sensation of her touching him, her soft palms pressing firmly against his biceps and smoothly moving over his skin. The memory took hold of him at the most inopportune times and made him lose focus on whatever he was doing at that moment. More than once he found himself being stirred awake in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and a hand he didn't remember moving in his sleep wrapped around his shaft. Needless to say, he had it bad for Adrienne and his desire for her was only getting worse by the day.

"What do you think Yoongi?"

Jin asked and Yoongi's eyes went wide. He hadn't been listening to any of their conversation, even though he was seated in the circle with everyone else. Once again the thought of Andy had taken over his thinking process. The way everyone was looking at him he assumed that he was meant to be the tie breaker in some sort of resolution that probably decided what they were going to do for the day.

"I really wasn't listening" Yoongi finally answered and scratched the back of his neck, "What's the question?"

"Ah, hyung if you're spacing out already maybe you should just go back to bed," Namjoon said with a small chuckle, although he was probably just trying to garner support for his choice of staying home.

"They want to go to Lotte World, for god knows what reason," Jin started.

"They've added new attractions!" Taehyung and Jungkook interjected simultaneously.

"Whatever, the rest of us just want to stay here, what are you going to do?"

Yoongi ran his fingers through his fringe and pretended to be deep in thought, he personally had no desire to be surrounded by a bunch of strangers and children today but going to an amusement park seemed like something Andy would love if he knew her as well as he thought he did. He was certain that she hadn't been any farther than a few blocks away from the BigHit building and her apartment since she moved here and that was almost six months ago.

"If you guys are going to the amusement park, why don't you take Andy along with you? She mentioned something about wanting to explore the other day didn't she?" He replied flippantly, just gauge a reaction without making it obvious that he wanted her to come.

"She did say something like that," Jimin nodded "Would she want to go to an amusement park though? I thought she meant something like exploring the city?"

"I think she would like it, she seems like the type to enjoy places like that doesn't she?" Namjoon responded hastily before Yoongi had the chance to answer and everyone else nodded in agreement, "Y'know...if you're going to invite her shouldn't we all go?" Namjoon didn't have a convincing reason for why they all should go just because Andy might be coming along but after his suggestion, Hoseok begrudgingly agreed to tag along and Jin complained about not wanting to be left alone in the dorm to clean.

That left only Yoongi, who shrugged and turned his head away from the group to conceal the small hint of a smile that attempted to fight its way onto his lips. Taehyung and Jimin cheered, loudly, and shared a hi-five once it was decided that everyone would be going just like they originally wanted and Yoongi was already standing to his feet and backing away from the group to call Andy before Namjoon had the chance to steal that opportunity from him as well.

"Yeoboseyo?"

This time, Yoongi allowed himself to smile and duck his head down slightly at the sound of Adrienne's voice which he always found amusing. Her Korean skills were still slowly getting better, and she had a marked improvement compared when he first met her,  but due to her accent, the way she pronounced certain words always sounded like she was singing a song. It was cute.

"Andy? Are you busy today?"

"Hello to you too Yoongi-ssi, I'm doing well thanks for asking," She replied dryly, " Uh, no I don't think so...I'm at the studio right now so that's all I planned on doing today.," Andy paused, "Why?"

"Well the kids want to go an amusement park and I'm being dragged along, so I wondered if you might want to come as well...? It would give us a chance to talk about some of the songs, right?" He quickly tacked on at the end to avoid seeming eager.

"An amusement park? That sounds so fun but someone might have to come get me, I got lost trying to find my apartment last night" Adrienne laughed and Yoongi grinned silently.

"I can do that," He offered while moving from the common room of their dorm into his bedroom to get dressed, "And you should be more careful going home in the night, why didn't you call someone?" He meant to sound concerned but his words only came off as chastising which made Adrienne groan softly.

"I found it eventually, leader-nim" She teased and snickered when Yoongi imitated her groan, "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"Well, you should have no problem finding the amusement park by yourself then? I can leave you to it?"

"Hey...don't joke about that I'm really looking forward to going now."

"Don't start whining, I'm coming for you."

Adrienne squealed and hung up, allowing Yoongi to slip his phone into the pocket of his jacket and step back out into the common room. The boys were currently arguing about whether they should eat at the park before the rides or after instead of making preparations to leave, Yoongi informed them that he was leaving to guide Andy to park and glided out the front door before they had the chance to question him.

It only took him about ten minutes to reach the BigHit building but once he was  a few blocks away he could clearly see Adrienne standing on the sidewalk, impatiently bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Andy!" Yoongi called out once he was closer, and then immediately remembered that he was out in public and in front of the office building where he worked and at any moment some crazy fan could descend upon him and ruin his day. He adjusted the snapback on his head and kept his head down until he was standing directly next to Adrienne.

"Are you alone? I thought everyone was coming?" Andy commented as she peered around Yoongi's shoulder and noted the lack of people behind him.

"They are, but it's easier to travel without being spotted if we aren't all together" Yoongi reassured, "I told them to meet us at the park."

Adrienne nodded and quietly followed after Yoongi as he lead them away from the BigHit building and towards the nearest subway station. The amusement park was about an hour away from where they were by train so they needed to spend less time they spent loitering around if they wanted to make it to the park before it got too crowded.

"So did you lose a bet and have to come pick me?" Adrienne probed offhandedly as they turned a corner.

"What? No, I offered to come didn't I?"

"Yeah....I just thought that maybe someone put you up to it."

Yoongi scoffed softly and glanced to his side, he assumed that she was joking around like usual but the neutral expression on her face seemed to suggest otherwise.

"Why would you think that?"

"No reason...." She lied, "Okay that's not true I sort of thought that you didn't like me? Like we get along fine as coworkers but I feel so close to the other boys but whenever I try to get closer to you it seems like you pull away from me a little bit? I'm probably just being silly."

Yoongi was flabbergasted but didn't allow the shock to show on his features. She was so far off from what he actually felt towards her it almost made him laugh.

"You are being silly" He retorted with a huff, "Why wouldn't I like you? I just don't feel the need to throw it in your face all the time, do you want me to start showing you aegyo every five minutes like Jimin?"

Adrienne shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt."

She laughed out loud when Yoongi turned to glare in her direction but stopped abruptly when his hand latched onto hers and he pulled her close to his side.

"Stay close to me" Yoongi instructed while they descended the set of stairs that lead to the subway tracks, "When it's crowded like this it's easy to get lost so try not to trail behind me."

Adrienne nodded and reaffirmed that she understood what he said by squeezing his palm between her fingers twice, once again testing Yoongi ability to restrain his base desires. He knew he was playing a dangerous game by grabbing her hand in the first place but he genuinely didn't want her to get separated from him while they waited for their train. 

Curious eyes followed the pair as they waded through the crowds to get to their platform. Yoongi's first thought was that someone might have recognised him with made him feel self-conscious, then he remembered that he was holding hands with Adrienne who was currently dressed in a brightly coloured outfit and very much a black girl. The self-consciousness he had been feeling suddenly turned into annoyance at the thought of so many people staring at them for no real reason.

"Yoongi?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? Because you're kind of squeezing my hand really tightly."

"Oh.." Yoongi relaxed his grip on Andy's hand but didn't let it go "Sorry about that."

When their train finally pulled to a stop in front of them Yoongi lead Adrienne forward and gestured for her to stand in front of him since the car was crowded. Yoongi had always been a protective person by nature, he looked out for the people he cared about in small undetectable ways but with Adrienne everything he did seemed so over the top to him. The fact that she thought he didn't like her still shocked him when he thought he was being so transparent.

The train made quite a few stops before Adrienne and Yoongi reached their own, allowing them to take a seat once the crowd thinned out. They took advantage of the hour-long commute by sharing a pair of headphones and critiquing a new song that Yoongi had spent the past few days preparing. There was a rumour spreading that one of the songs they submitted last week had no chance of being approved so their workload didn't seem to be getting lighter any time soon.

Before they realised it, their stop came up and they exited the train car with the earbuds still connecting them. The park was only a short walk from the subway station and after a small altercation about Adrienne wanting to pay for her own ticket, they finally entered the amusement park. It was just as busy and crowded with children and families as Yoongi thought it would be.

Adrienne, on the other hand, seemed immensely amused by everything she set her eyes on. All the bright flashing lights and intoxicating loud music would probably be enticing to see for the first time for someone who enjoyed that kind of thing but Yoongi was already looking forward to leaving. The euphoric look on Adrienne's face was the only thing keeping him from complaining.

"So, everyone else isn't here yet," Yoongi said as they weaved in and out of the groups of people pooled near the popular rides. "What do you want to first?"

"I don't know! I have no idea what's here, you pick something."

Adrienne was practically bouncing with excitement and Yoongi wished he could share her enthusiasm. He had only been here once before so he wasn't familiar with the attractions either but one did catch his eye as he quickly glanced around.

"Let's try this one," He gestured to his left and took Adrienne's hand once again, the crowds weren't nearly as thick in the direction they were heading but Yoongi still felt it necessary to hold on to her hand and Adrienne didn't mind the action one bit.

"We can use this to see what's worth riding," Yoongi commented as the came to a stop in front of large balloon shaped ride with a basket attached to it for them to sit in. Adrienne was unusually silent while Yoongi handed over the tickets and pulled her forward to step into the basket after him, Yoongi assumed she was too excited to say anything.

His assumption changed when the balloon began to rise and he heard the sound of a small, almost silent and shrill scream come from beside him.When he looked over Adrienne's eyes were screwed shut and her fingernails were almost pressing deep enough into her thighs to break the skin.

"Andy? Are you okay?" He asked softly but she shook her head vehemently, her eyes remaining closed.

"I should have mentioned this before" Andy stuttered in a hoarse whisper "I am t-terrified of heights."

"Shit," Yoongi sighed and looked around, it was too late for them to get off since they were already connected to the ceiling and he doubted the conductor would hear him over the music playing. When he glanced at Adrienne again he could see that she was visibly shaking and Yoongi quickly did the only helpful thing he could think to do which was reach forward and pull her into his arms.

"Yoongi-ssi you don't have to-" Adrienne protested initially, "If I stay still it's not so bad, I can deal with it."

Yoongi only shook his head and shushed her as he held her body even tighter to his chest. "I'm sure you can but I want to know that I'm here, you don't have to suffer alone." His voice was gentle and took on a tone that he hadn't used with Adrienne before, he was mostly kind or unintentionally judgmental when they spoke but the cadence of voice at that moment could only be described as comforting and soothing. He even took it upon himself to stroke the back of her head a few times but her braids and the way she seemed to nuzzle into his touch made him stop before he got carried away.

Adrienne exhaled softly and relaxed in his embrace after a few minutes, leaning her full weight against him. She was still tense and frightened of being so high off the ground but with Yoongi holding her and resting his chin gingerly on the top of her head it helped to keep her mind off thinking about it. He made sure to talk for the entire duration of the ride, naming random and probably incorrect facts about the park and other tourist attractions, hoping that the sound of his voice would distract her enough to put her mind at ease.

He wasn't sure if it was working but by the time they were nearing the end of the track, Adrienne had stopped trembling and Yoongi swore he heard her giggle at one of his terrible jokes. The machine jerked slightly when they began their descent and this time, Adrienne wrapped her arms around Yoongi's waist. Holding on to him tightly before the basket finally touched the ground and she practically jumped out of the contraption.

Yoongi trailed behind and frowned deeply when he watched her grab a nearby fence with both hands to catch her breath. He hated seeing her like this, especially knowing that he was partly to blame for it.

"Are you alright?" He asked from a few feet behind her, not wanting to crowd her space.

"I'm fine now, nothing to worry about" Adrienne answered, turning to face Yoongi with a brave smile. She definitely seemed to have calmed down but somehow Yoongi could tell that she was still shaken.

"I am so sorry, I should have asked you before pulling you on that thing,"  Yoongi apologised and cleared some of the space between them by stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Adrienne responded by nodding and resting one of her hands over his, curling her fingers around the back of his palm. "It's alright, really. You didn't know and it wasn't as bad as it normally is, thanks for holding me and sorry about the makeup on your shirt."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're okay."

Adrienne nodded again and they shared a moment of tacit silence before the unmistakable sound of Taehyung and Jimin both yelling out 'noona'  made them separate and drop their hands and gazes.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Taehyung exclaimed once they were closer.

"Don't lie, we just got here," Jimin reminded him.

Adrienne giggled at their small squabble as the rest of the group soon joined them and they began moving forward to find one of the new attractions. Yoongi fell behind the group when Adrienne somehow ended up in the centre and Hoseok ended up walking with him since he wanted to be there even less than Yoongi did.

"Hyung.....is that makeup on your shirt?"

"Yeah," Yoongi replied nonchalantly.

"....What happened before we got here?"

"Not today, Hobi."

 

* * *

 

 

"Yah! You're cheating, there's no way you could have scored a perfect score on that song!"

"I'm a professional singer, what did you expect?"

Jungkook's smug expression made Adrienne scowl but she didn't have a good excuse to debunk his reason or enough evidence to prove that he actually was cheating. So she kept her mouth shut and leaned back into her couch as Jungkook ticked one of his eyebrows upwards and handed the microphone to Jimin.

All seven of them were piled into Adrienne's one bedroom apartment and crowded around her small dining table. Originally this was supposed to be a small gathering for Adrienne to get to know them better musically if she was going to be writing songs for them to sing she wanted to make sure that they, at least, enjoyed what they would be singing. Somehow that reasonable meeting turned into a potluck dinner when she offered to make them a dish from her home country and Jin offered to make a Korean dish she'd never tried before. One thing lead to another and the karaoke machine Adrienne bought on a whim a few months ago was dug out of her storage closet and competition was started between the rappers and singers. With Adrienne joining the rappers to make it even.

The initial objective of the evening was long forgotten after they all shared the first two bottles of soju and once Adrienne whipped up a batch of 'sky juice' to go along with the conch fritters she'd been frying all afternoon any hopes of actually making music was thrown out the window. She didn't mind, however, she wanted to learn more about their musical preferences and there was no better way to do that than watching everyone sing karaoke. Despite the fact that they were slightly inebriated and gave up singing seriously a long time ago.

"Ah, oppa, I didn't expect you to like this kind of song" Adrienne chuckled  at Jin's next song choice, which was a Korean version of a Spice Girls song.

"Wait, you call him oppa but not me? We're both older than you!" Yoongi berated from beside Adrienne.

The slight slur in his words made Adrienne wonder if he was totally drunk already but he always sounded like that. His eyes were glossy and the apples of his cheeks were a faint red hue but he was still in control of himself.

"Jin-oppa treats me well, you haven't earned that title yet Yoongi-ssi." Adrienne playful replied, making Yoongi scoff and roll his eyes.

"I'm nice to you," Yoongi gasped and leaned closer "I even made a special Korean food for you to try."

"You don't cook," she chuckled, watching as Yoongi pulled one of the unopened containers from the end of the table.

"I can cook! Here try this," Yoongi exclaimed and picked up one of the red-orange oblong shaped foods out of the container and held it towards Adrienne. She attempted to take it from between his chopsticks but Yoongi pulled away and shook his head.

"Not with your hands, your mouth."

"I can feed myself, y'know."

Yoongi exhaled and gave Adrienne a pointed look.

"What did you say you wouldn't do today?"

Adrienne pressed her lips together and glanced towards the floor like a child "....Complain."

"And, what are you doing right now?"

"Complaining....." Adrienne answered with a heavy and dramatic sigh.

Yoongi grinned widely, he was clearly enjoying the fact that he was annoying her, even pulling his hand back a few times when Adrienne leaned forward to take a bite. It wasn't until Andy tapped him on the knee that he stopped playing around and scooted closer to Adrienne.

"Okay seriously, this time. I won't pull it back." He said as he brought the chopsticks close to Adrienne's mouth, "Open," Yoongi instructed as he gently held her chin between his thumb and her index finger to keep her head in place. Almost as if out of habit Adrienne closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly, allowing Yoongi to slid the rice cake between her parted lips. 

"Good girl," he growled softly in an a deep and almost primal whisper, making Andy's eyes pop open. She'd never heard his voice go that deep and the he looked at her once she finally did look in his eyes made her panties grow damp.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Hoseok asked, as silently as he could over Adrienne's shoulder with an innocent grin.

"Shut up," Andy and Yoongi replied so in sync that it made them both laugh gently.

Over by the television, however, Namjoon wasn't so amused. He had been watching them for most of the night, flirting and stealing glances at one another when they thought no one was paying attention. The way Yoongi always managed to make sure Adrienne sat next to him and how Adrienne always found some excuse to touch Yoongi while they spoke. Namjoon wondered how he hadn't noticed it before but any doubts he had about whether or not something was going on between them had just been disproved. He hated that he couldn't feel anything but jealousy when his friend looked happy. They were both his friends but Namjoon still couldn't muster up the effort to even pretend like he wasn't hurting inside. To save himself from heartache as Adrienne began laughing a joke that could not have been that funny, Namjoon got up and silently slipped out the door. He hoped that a walk in the fresh air would clear his melancholy thoughts, he hadn't drank as much as everyone else did since he had to be responsible. Even on their days off his role as leader never left him.

"Hyung! Where are you going?" Jimin, who had followed Namjoon out almost immediately after he left, called from behind him.

"Uh, just for a walk. It's getting a little loud in there."

"Ah I see, do mind if I join you?"

Namjoon did mind but he shook his head anyway and started walking forward with Jimin next to him. They walked in silence for a while, the sounds of the city being their only ambiance until Jimin looked over at Namjoon and sighed.

"You know there's nothing you can do right?"

Namjoon paused and tilted his head to the side "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Andy-noona and Yoongi-hyung," Jimin replied in a matter of fact tone, "That's why you came outside isn't it? You like her."

Namjoon thought about lying but there really was no point in lying to Jimin he was always so good at reading people. "I don't want to feel like this but I just can't be happy for them."

"That makes sense" Jimin nodded, "But I don't think they're dating, I could be wrong but we would be able to tell if they were actually dating."

Jimin was hoping to be reassuring but Namjoon didn't reply.

"I can't tell you that what you feel will quickly pass but eventually, it won't hurt anymore try channeling all that energy into just being her friend. There really isn't anything you can do about what she feels."

"Thank you, Jimin" Namjoon answered, accompanying his gratitude with a playful ruffle of Jimin's orange mane.

They circled the block one more time before heading back to Adrienne's apartment where everyone save for Hoseok, Yoongi and Adrienne were passed out.

"I think it might be bedtime," Adrienne said to Namjoon with a small giggle.

It only took a few minutes to wake everyone up and herd them out the front door, even with Jin offering to stay and help clean and Taehyung offering to spend the night so he wouldn't have to get up. Before long they were all walking down the alleyway that lead away from Andy's apartment and headed home, except Yoongi who was still lingering around the front door.

"Did you forget something?"

"No, I just need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Why do you refuse to call me oppa?"

Adrienne guffawed, thinking he was joking but stopped once reminded her that he was seriously expecting an answer.

"I....dont know? At first, I didn't just because I liked the way you pouted when I didn't but now I guess I'm just used to saying Yoongi-ssi," Adrienne explained as she folded her arms and leaned against the door frame, "If it really bothers you I'll try being more respectful-"

"It's okay, I just wondered if there was a different reason."

"Are you sure? I don't want to offend you."

"You're not, I like the way you say my name." Yoongi smiled and patted the top of Adrienne's head before running down the alleyway to catch up with the rest of the group who were not waiting for him.

Adrienne beamed, closing the door behind her. She was overflowing with happiness until she laid eyes on the platters and plates that all required her attention.

"Nope, I'm going bed."


	8. The Moment.

"No, no I want there to be a subtle kind of...sexiness even without the lyrics"

"But I thought we agreed to go for a different feeling?"

"We did...then I changed my mind"

"So, I guess what I want doesn't matter?"

"For this song- no. No, it does not."

Yoongi wanted to be annoyed by her dismissal and deep down he mostly was, Andy was being unnecessarily difficult with the direction of their latest music-related venture and although she had shot down nearly all of his ideas today Yoongi still found himself bowing to her will instead of arguing with her like he usually would whenever she batted those big green eyes at him. He was fairly certain that she wasn't doing this on purpose, enticing him so that he would continue to remain entranced by her attractive features and intoxicating smile, even if she wasn't aware of what she was doing the results were still the same. She already had him wrapped around her finger without even realizing it and Yoongi hated being so damn malleable. 

Today was another day off for the group but with the limited time and amount of preparation they still had to go through t in order to be ready to release their album on time no one in the group had the luxury of lounging around doing nothing  like they had been doing the past few days. Everyone was either practicing, giving interviews or helping out with lyrics for the few songs that were already completed and approved leaving Andy and Yoongi alone in an empty dorm to get some actual work done. They opted out of working at the studio since it was already crowded with Namjoon, Jimin and Hoseok using the computer and mic, Yoongi knew that the dorm would be empty for most of the day so it gave them a chance to work in peace.

"Look," Adrienne sighed and leaned back on her elbows, they were seated on Yoongi's bed and much closer than they needed to be "I'm sure whatever you're thinking is great but if you guys really want to go for a more mature image with this album you need a song like this. The kind of song that will give you the confidence to strip and give your boyfriend a lap dance even if you can't dance for shit." Adrienne exhaled sharply and glanced up at the ceiling, looking wistful. She wasn't looking at Yoongi and she hadn't been since she started speaking but if she was she probably would have noticed the way his eyes ping-ponged between the slight amount of cleavage peeking out of the top of her v-neck and her plump lips that curled into a seductive smile when she spoke that last sentence.

Something about the way she said that previous sentence, however, must’ve given too much of her desire away, because he froze when she exhaled, just to stare her down. When Adrienne finally did glance to the side she flinched slightly under his intense glare but didn't back away.

"Sorry, was that too much? I talk without thinking sometimes..."

"No that's not...."

It seemed Yoongi hadn’t truly been paying attention to what she was saying before but now he would have been hanging on her every word if she had the courage to say anything else, instead, they just stared at each other, neither one moving an inch until one of Adrienne's braids fell into her face and Yoongi raised his fingers and brushed the back of his knuckles across her cheek to put it back in place.

His movements were gentle, so gentle that Adrienne could barely breathe– the moment stretched out for so much longer than seemed appropriate, allowing Adrienne to become lost in her thoughts and the realization of just how much she wanted his lips on her to hit her with a heavy awareness. Andy broke under the thought and found herself leaning forward to just do it, to just kiss him like she had wanted to for so much longer than she cared to think about. Yoongi leaned forward as well, the hand that was caressing her cheek moving down to her neck to securely keep her head where he wanted it to be. Eyelids hooded and lips just a few inches apart, their breathing intermingled as they drew closer and closer to their intended goal. Weeks of flirting and mutually explosive tension bubbling just under the surface was just seconds from reaching its peak....until hearing the door handle jiggle broke apart their fantasy.

Suddenly the front door opened, and the sound of Jin's voice blending together with Jungkook's caused the enamored pair to spring apart, quite literally, with Yoongi rolling further into the center of his bed and Adrienne tumbling from the bed to the ground, landing flat on her ass. 

"Are you okay?" Yoongi asked quickly, peering over the edge as Adrienne nodded and rubbed the sore spot on her hip where she landed.

"I'm fine, just a little bruise-" She responded with a groan then looked up, the moment between them was long from being forgotten and that was evident in the way Yoongi still peered down at her like he wanted to devour her right then. But, Jin and Jungkook making their presence known in the hallway outside Yoongi's bedroom made them break contact and swiftly pretend to be working, Andy grabbing her notebook off the edge of the bed and Yoongi mindlessly pressing keys on his laptop as the two boys hovered around the entrance and inquired about how their work was going.

"Yoongi's being stubborn and I'm making amazing music, so it's just like usual," Adrienne commented from the floor, earning a chuckle from both Jin and Jungkook and agitated smirk from the target of her jeer.

"Ah, well we won't distract you, keep working hard!" Jin stated as he began to usher Jungkook out the door, who looked to be on the verge of complaining.

"Oh no! You can stay!" Adrienne replied, too quickly, and shot out her hand to stop them from leaving "It would be nice to hear some feedback." She wasn't too certain about being left alone with Yoongi after what had almost happened just a few seconds earlier, even with her sitting on the floor now there was no guaranteeing she wouldn't lose her senses again and do something foolish like try to kiss her coworker.

"Are you sure, won't we be in the way?" Jin asked in part, allowing Jungkook to finish off the question even though he was already walking back towards Jin's bed and sitting down. Both of them glanced back and forth from Adrienne to Yoongi for an answer, before finally settling on Yoongi.

"It's fine," he grumbled from behind his laptop screen "Just try not to make too much noise."

They, of course, did the opposite of what he asked.

* * *

 

Yoongi slammed the door of the Bangtan room so hard Adrienne swore she could hear the frosted glass crack and shatter when he entered the room. She didn't even bother swiveling around in her chair when she heard him come in since she already knew what was bothering him. Yoongi had a meeting with the boss today about a few songs he'd submitted on his own for approval and, judging by his reaction, it probably hadn't gone well.

It was always interesting (terrifying) to see Yoongi so genuinely angry, he was usually so calm and unconcerned by small or big things but when it came to his music he quite literally wore his emotions on his sleeves and it barely took much to ignite a blaze of fire within him.

"Yoongi-ssi?" Adrienne called as she heard his pacing back and forth behind her.

No answer.

"Are you alright?" Adrienne decided to ask once again when he took a seat on the couch and began running both of his hands down the length of his face. 

"Do I seem alright to you?" Yoongi snapped with his face still buried in his hands, his knee was bouncing up and down so quickly it warbled his voice and Adrienne couldn't even find herself becoming offended by his curt reply.

"You don't," Adrienne answered as she spun around to face Yoongi, "That's why I'm asking if you are. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but don't come in here disrupting my time with your bad vibes if just going to be an asshole."

Yoongi puffed up almost immediately, his chest inflating with arrogance and his lips twisting into an aggravated scowl. He looked up, ready to dispute his right to be an asshole whenever he wanted to be but once his eyes met Adrienne's he deflated and glanced to the side with a heavy sigh. He shouldn't be putting his anger off on her, she wasn't the reason he was upset.

"He said no- again!" Yoongi finally replied with an answer that Adrienne already knew but she nodded anyway, her gaze never leaving his as he began to rant about not being taken seriously. 

"They still look at me and talk to me like I'm still the same kid that auditioned here three years ago, it's fucking humiliating!"

"Did he at least give you some constructive criticism?" Andy asked, trying to remain positive.

"That's not even the point," Yoongi huffed, rising up from his seat "If it was just about my song not being good enough then I could change that, I can always make better songs but I'm not growing as an artist if I'm constantly being told to write about the same thing in a slightly different way! There are so so many similes and metaphors you can write about someone not loving you the way you love them."

Adrienne frowned and nodded because she understood just how he felt. Even when she felt like she didn't know Yoongi as well as she wanted to it was always very obvious to Adrienne how much his music meant to him, that was something they had in common and it was probably the reason for most of their music-related disagreements. Neither of them would put their names on a project that they didn't feel was their absolute best effort.

Yoongi was still pacing  back and forth the length of the small studio room in an attempt to work off all the anger that was building up inside him. He stopped abruptly once he felt Adrienne's arms embrace him from behind and her cheek rest against his shoulder, she was wearing platform sneakers that made her nearly as tall as him.

"Do you really think your boss doesn't respect you?" She asked after a few seconds passed and his shallow breathing had calmed some.

"He's not acting like he does," Yoongi muttered over his shoulder.

"You know that's not what I asked, do you honestly think he doesn't respect you? Would he have given you the responsibility of producing an entire album for your group if he didn't appreciate your talent?" Adrienne inquired and picked her head up off of Yoongi's shoulder

"...Technically he didn't, he hired you to produce it with me." He said quietly, followed by a pained hiss when Adrienne flicked his earlobe

"Yah! We're getting along don't ruin the moment!"

Yoongi smiled, it was small and short lived but it was the first time he hadn't been scowling since he walked into the room and Andy counted that as a win.

"In all seriousness, I know for a fact that he doesn't think your still the same kid you when your were training. You should hear the way he talked about you before I met you guys, it was nauseating. I think he recognizes that you've grown which is why he allowed this opportunity but he also knows what's going to sell so try not to take the rejections too personally."

Yoongi exhaled and pressed his lips together, he knew she was right. He may have been taking this a little too personally but his music was an _extension_ of him, how could he not? After a second of contemplation, Yoongi turned so that he was facing Adrienne and looped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him in a tight hug.

"Thank you," He said gently as they pulled apart and Adrienne smiled widely in response, her grip on his forearms reluctantly growing slack. A moment of charged silence passed between them once again when they were no longer hugging, and Adrienne felt a fleeting feeling of recklessness pass through her once again. They still hadn't talked about what had happened a few days earlier in Yoongi's room, Adrienne was waiting for him to bring it up while being too cowardly to do it herself and Yoongi felt the same way. 

"You should do something," Adrienne spoke first.

"What?" Yoongi asked, clearly confused.

"Your song," She clarified and backed away to save her own sanity. "You should do something with it if you really like it that much. Maybe you can't put it on the album but you can always release for free? Your fans would like that"

"Ah, I don't know about that" Yoongi shook his head and returned to his seat on the couch, "The big reason it can't be included on the album is because of the subject matter....it's kind of suggestive."

Andy shrugged and leaned against the back of the office chair "But it would be nice! Think of your fans."

Adrienne pouted and Yoongi caved.

"Fine, but I need you to sing the chorus and we can't release it anywhere."

"Me? Why? Can't you use Jimin?"

"He's busy, and I doubt he would be comfortable singing some of the lines."

Adrienne's curiosity was piqued but understood what he meant once they actually began recording the song. The word 'suggestive' would have been the last adjective on Adrienne's mind as she read the lyrics as best as she could and sang along with Yoongi's direction; explicit would have been her first choice. It was a catchy song, that was definitely true, but Adrienne understood immediately why it couldn't be included on the album. They finished the song in just a few takes and quickly got back to working on the album like they were supposed to be. It was well into the night before either of them left for home and Adrienne made a quick stop to one of the few cubicles that were still occupied with someone working. It was an assistant name Soo-Bin whom Adrienne wasn't overly friendly with but she still knew her by name. She quickly asked for to post the cover she'd mixed and arranged for Jungkook before she left for the night since she was going to be there a lot longer than Adrienne was. Soo-Bin agreed, reluctantly, and once it was time for her to go home quickly published the first song that seemed to match the specifications Adrienne described.

She wasn't in the mood to double check.

* * *

 

The next morning Adrienne got ready for work with a heavy heart after waking up to a message from Bang Sihyuk requesting her presence in his office the second she got to work. She hadn't had a one on one meeting with him since she was hired and she honestly couldn't think anything they needed to talk about. She wasn't finished with the latest batch of songs and there was still time for her to send them in so she knew he couldn't have been moving up the deadline, and anything else pertaining the album was usually just relayed to her through Yoongi or one of the other staff members. There was only one logical reason Andy could think of for him wanting to meet with her alone and that was to tell her that she was fired. The thought alone nearly made her hyperventilate.

Slowly, Adrienne trudged her way towards Bang Sihyuk's office when she was finally inside the Big Hit building. She paused once she was a few feet away from the office door and noticed a familiar face leaning against the door frame.

"Yoongi-ssi?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd get here, you're late today."

"It took me a while to get ready..why are you here? Do you have a meeting today too?"

Yoongi nodded, "Yeah, right now. He wants to talk to both of us."

Adrienne sighed a small breath of relief once Yoongi turned and entered the room before her. If he wanted to talk to bothe of them at once then the chances of her being fired seemed to be a lot smaller. Andy soon followed after Yoongi and immediately bowed at a complete 90 degree angle once she was inside, the rules of engagement when it came to her superiors were still foreign to Adrienne and she wasn't sure if she had to bow once she entered his office, but she didn't want to run the risk of possibly offending her boss.

Bang Sihyuk was in the middle of a phone call when they walked in but motioned for them to side down anyway. Andy and Yoongi exchange a short confused glance but their attention was brought back to their boss once he hung up and cleared his throat.

"I'll be quick about this, I'm sure you're both wondering why I called you here," Andy and Yoongi both nodded simultaneously "The reason is simple really, I need to have a conversation with you about the nature of your relationship and the easiest way to do that is if you're both here together."

Adrienne was confused, she was sure she heard him correctly but the way he said 'relationship' didn't make sense to her. 

"Now while I suppose I can't outright stop you, I can strongly discourage you from openly dating so early into Yoongi's career. The group is finally gaining some ground in the music business and a scandal like this could derail all the hard work that-"

"I'm sorry, did you say _dating_?" Adrienne interjected, trying to sound as respectful as possible but she just had to stop him before all his words began to blur together.

"PD-nim, we're not dating" Yoongi spoke up once Bang Sihyuk answered Adrienne's question with a firm nod.

"Are you sure about that? The song that you put up on the blog yesterday seems to very explicitly suggest otherwise. You don't have to lie to me,Yoongi. Honestly, it's better if we get it out in the open now that way I can protect you if I need to in the future." Bang Sihyuk countered with genuine concern in his tone.

"Song? What song?" Adrienne muttered underneath her breath before the wheels in her head finally started turning "Aish! Soo-Bin must have uploaded the wrong song last night, I asked to upload Jungkook's cover she must have gotten the files mixed up" She said to Yoongi who nodded and shook his head.

"That song was never meant to be released to the public, sir" Yoongi explained, "It was just something we recorded for fun but I can promise you that we are not dating or anything like that."

"Truthfully, we are not. I don't have a reason to lie to you" Adrienne tacked on.

Bang folded his arms across his stomach and leaned back into his comfy office chair "Good," he said after a few seconds of tense silence "We've already taken the song down but both of you need to be more careful in the future, you can't a afford a mistake like this."

"Yes, Sir."

They both thanked him for understanding before he excused them and allowed them to leave. Adrienne dramatically sighed and slumped into the sofa once they reached the studio.

"I can't believe I thought I was going to be fired today."

"Why would you think that?" Yoongi asked from hovering over the computer console.

"I didn't know you were going to be there, I thought just wanted to talk to me alone and that could only mean one thing."

"You shouldn't take things so personally" He snickered, proud of himself for being able to use her own words against her.

Adrienne rolled her eyes, "This not the same thing, my reason is totally valid" She scoffed "Can you believe he thought we were dating, though? There's no way that would ever happen."

Yoongi stopped fidgeting with the keys on the keyboard just long enough to look back at Adrienne who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, her statement had struck a chord in him "No way, huh?"

"Hm? Oh! It's nothing against _you_ I just....I don't think I'm your type" Adrienne said with a humorless laugh as she got up to take a closer look at the books on the shelf against the far wall.

"What does that mean?"

"It means what I said, I'm not your type," Adrienne answered over her shoulder, completely unaware of the utter disbelief written all over Yoongi's face.

His strong hand latching onto her wrist took her my surprise and Adrienne gasped softly she was suddenly being pressed against the wall next to the bookshelf, her body sandwiched between Yoongi and the plaster. His knuckles softly grazed over Adrienne's cheeks just like they had days before but this time, there were no braids obstructing her view to excuse his actions. His move was deliberate and he made that notion clear as his gaze never left Adrienne's face as his hand move down to her jawline and the pad of his thumb lightly traced Adrienne's' sharp features.

Yoongi only wanted to make a point; that there was _no possible way_ she wouldn't be his type. But being so close to her, feeling her chest rise and fall against his body each time she drew a shallow breath he found it hard to stop himself once he'd started. As if of its own accord his head dipped and he pressed his lips to hers. His free hand cupped the back of her head, holding her there gently. His kiss was soft and almost chaste to start off with, not forcing Adrienne to give any more than she wanted to but she soon found herself getting lost in their kiss, her lips returning his actions with as much vigor as she could muster. She couldn’t quite explain the feeling that she had right now, it was as if all the blood had rushed from her head and that she was flying, she felt light and grounded all at the same time. Whatever it was she definitely knew she had a word for it now;  _right_.

As much as she tried to ignore it and push her feelings to the back burner for the sake of her sanity and now career, kissing Yoongi felt  **right** and Adrienne could no longer deny that fact. Her arms gripped tightly around his back as she pulled her head back momentarily to catch her breath, she looked up into Yoongi’s eyes and it was as if she was seeing him for the first time. The slight redness in his cheeks made her grin playfully as she sent her lips crashing back to his, her head shifted to the side with precision as she snaked her tongue past his lips. Yoongi no longer felt the need to be gentle, he put his all into the kiss now, and he let her in, tongues massaging and bodies wrapping up in one another as his hand slid down Adrienne's torso to firmly grasp her hips and hold her steady.

The feeling of her fingernails dragging across the skin of his neck ignited a five-alarm fire within Yoongi and just as quickly and unexpected as their kiss started, he ended it. Detaching his hands from her waist and immediately backing away. 

"I'm sorry," He said breathlessly with his hand covering his slightly swollen lips. "I shouldn't have done that" Yoongi croaked, that kiss with Adrienne was a validation of something he'd wanted for such a long time but he couldn't allow himself to completely forgo his self-control.

"Please, don't apologize," Adrienne answered, still trying to catch her breath "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to kiss me."

"No, I have to because I can't.....we can't...we can't be together Andy!" Yoongi frantically exclaimed, pushing the hair away from his face roughly.

The strength of his response made Adrienne flinch slightly, he wasn't yelling but there was a temper behind his words that she didn't fully recognize, "Okay.." She nodded and adjusted her top so that it laid flat over her stomach again. 

"I don't want to sound desperate but why?"

"We just can't," Yoongi exhaled and hung his head low.

"I-is it because I'm black?"

He spun around quickly to face her with his expression contorted in confusion, "What? No!"

"Then what is it?"

Yoongi sighed heavily and took a seat on the sofa then patted the seat next to him and gestured toward Adrienne "Come here."

Adrienne followed his command and occupied the seat next to him, he took both of her hands in his once she was seated.

"You heard what PD-nim said today, I have a very demanding job. It's not that I don't want to be with you, because I do but I also want to have a successful career and I don't know if I could handle the responsibility of being in a relationship with and being a successful idol. I know that seems selfish but I've given up so many things in my life to make sure that I can do this to best of my abilities and I can't become indulgent now, no matter how tempting the thought of that is." He accompanied his words with another gentle stroke against Adrienne's cheek.

"If we got together I wouldn't feel right unless I was giving you every part of me and I can't do that and be good at my job, Andy" He frowned and cradled her face with both of his hands "I have so many goals to accomplish before I can give my heart away and I understand that I can't just ask you to wait for me...that wouldn't be fair."

Adrienne bit down harshly on her bottom, she understood where he was coming from. Honestly, she did but still didn't stop her from feeling like he was just admitting to being too afraid to take a risk. She didn't voice her opinion, however, he was baring his heart to and her accusing him of being a coward would undoubtedly only ensure that he would never do that again.

"I understand," She responded with a tight, forced smile; her palms smoothing up Yoongi's forearms until the rested over his hands "I don't totally agree but I understand, your job is important to you and it wouldn't really be fair for me to ask you to put it on hold." Adrienne leaned forward and pressed her lips against Yoongi's cheek long enough to make her lipstick transfer and leave an outline of her lips on his pale skin.

"If you change your mind you know where to find me."


	9. The Confrontation. [m]

Mornings were normally hell for Yoongi, mostly because he had only gone to sleep a mere few hours before they all had to be awake and on the road again. This morning, however, he found it hard to leave the warmth of his bed for entirely different reasons. He'd spent the majority of his night vividly fantasizing about his coworker. It was possibly the best (or worst depending on your point of view) night of sleep he had ever had.

Yoongi could practically feel his body constricting from the waist down, like an inferno beginning from his loins and slowly meandering its way down, right to the tips of his toes. He was engulfed by Adrienne.  Her entire body pulsing and moving along with his rhythm, swimming in a sea of contracting muscles that wrapped around his entire being and held on for dear life. Stroke, after languid stroke passed between them. The virtual Adrienne Yoongi had dreamed up moaned each time he touched her and whispered his name with a fevered intensity as he felt her muscles tense and tremble around the length. Then without warning, his lungs begging for oxygen, sweat dripping down his brow, Yoongi felt himself come undone.

The feeling was too raw, too real and Yoongi jackknifed upright in bed, heavy with the knowledge that he was a having a sex dream about his co worker and very much aware of the fact that he was granite hard, an erection straining the cotton weave fibers of his boxers. Confusedly, he looked around his bedroom to make sure he was actually sleeping in his own bed, and hadn't managed to do something incredibly stupid.  
  
Relief washed over him when his eyes adjusted to the darkness and the familiar sound of his roommate snoring softly at the other end of the room answered his silent cries. He was relieved, of course, but hyper aware of the fact that there was no way he would be able to go back to bed now. Not when his cock throbbed, begging to be attended to and visions of Andy, bare as the day she was born, flared up in his mind every time he closed his eyes. Without any other options, Yoongi pushed himself out of bed and groggily padded towards the living room, grabbing his laptop along the way. If couldn't sleep at last he could get some work done until they had to head out for the day.

So, there was no surprise that he was damn near cantankerous during the beginning of their schedules. He barely spoke during interviews, curled up in the back of their travel van with his hood over his head and a position that loudly said ‘Do Not Talk To Me’. The other members noticed and knew to stay out of his way as much as they could to avoid setting him off. The only time he seemed to perk up slightly was when they were on their way to the studio to film some of the album making process for their year-end DVD. Going to the studio meant he’d get to see Andy and that eased his irritable mood only by a little.

He found disappointment, however, when they arrived at their shared studio only to find a crew setting up to film and no sign of Adrienne. He didn’t ask where she was but instead threw himself into the couch and allowed the staff to finish setting up and fit him up with a mic before everyone cleared out leaving only the boys and the camera person. Yoongi knew that he would eventually have to take the lead in conversation since he had contributed the most to the formation of the album. But, well, he didn’t want to. Without Andy being around Yoongi just found himself in an even worse mood as he glanced around the room and memories of her consumed his thoughts. The scent of her perfume as she leaned over him while he worked on the computer filled his nose when he glanced at Namjoon who was absently mindedly messing around at the desk. The weight of her body pressed against him when they kissed for the first time and the feeling of her hands all over his body filled him with warmth once again when he looked towards the far wall. Even sitting on the couch called to memory all the time they’d spent talking up until the wee hours of the morning when inspiration refused to pay each of them a visit.

There was no place he could look in this room that didn’t remind him of Adrienne and Yoongi was beginning to feel suffocated by the thought of her. He warned no one but quickly stood up and exited the room to take a deep breath and press the back of head against the wall just outside the door.

“Yoongi-ssi?”

Adrienne’s familiar melodic tone made Yoongi’s eyes snap open and he allowed himself to genuinely smile at her as she slowly walked toward him with two lattes in her hands. She was clearly unaware that they were filming today since she was a simple pair of leggings and a hoodie that was two times two big. Yoongi found her beautiful nonetheless.

“Are you waiting for me? I know I’m late but you don’t have to wait for me outside like a teacher” Adrienne giggled and handed one of the lattes over to him “Here I got you a caramel macchiato, don't be mad.”

Yoongi shook his head and smiled as he took the plastic cup from her hands. Taking a sip, he moved to stop Adrienne before she went into the studio, hoping to warn her, but she was already inside before he got the chance.

“Oh,” Yoongi heard her gasp from the other side of the door, “Do you guys need the room today? I just need something from the computer and I’ll be out of the way” She said quickly as she moved toward the computer.

“Actually,” Namjoon spoke up just as Yoongi opened his mouth to answer her “We need you here today too. We have to film some scenes for our DVD, they want to film us working on the album and just talking about the direction we’re taking. So we need you.”

“O-okay” Andy stammered as Namjoon gestured for her to take the seat at the computer desk. “There was a song that I wanted all of you to record something for, maybe this is a good time” She muttered to herself and swiveled around to open a few files on the computer.

Yoongi fell silent again as he resumed his place at the far end of the couch and took a long sip of the coffee Andy had given him. The younger members seated next to him noticed that he was the only one that had received a drink complained until he finally gave it to them to share.  He wouldn’t show it but he felt a sense of happiness seeing Adrienne at the head of the room, even if that meant sitting so close to Namjoon who took every chance he had to strike up a conversation with her. The room was lively and loud in true Bangtan fashion when the camera crew returned to begin filming. Everything seemed to start out smoothly, with Namjoon and Yoongi doing most of the talk while Adrienne answered a few simple questions and played snippets of the finished songs they had.

However, when camera centered on her and the crew directed her to give a short explanation of the songs she composed from scratch Adrienne’s eyes went wide. Yoongi could tell she was blanking just by the way she fumbled around with the hem of her hoodie but she made an attempt to answer anyway.

“Uhm. Well, t-this...um song um.” Adrienne stuttered and fumbled over her short sentence until the camera person signaled for her to stop trying.

“I’m sorry but do you even speak Korean?” One of the staff members asked, impatiently.

“I-I do. Well a little bit, I mean. I’m still learning and it’s hard.” Adrienne answered meekly.

“Andy-” Yoongi’s voice cut the tension that was beginning develop between Adrienne and the staff members that didn’t know her. “Maybe you should take a break? I can explain the songs I worked on until you come back.

“That’s a good idea,” She replied and quickly got up to move outside before the staff had the chance to say anything else.

She was only gone for a few minutes before Namjoon stood up to follow her out, announcing that he should check to see how she was doing as he slid out the door. Leaving Yoongi wondering why he had to wait until she was alone to make she was okay. He pushed those thoughts away and continued doing what he did best; talk about music and his many inspirations until everyone around him was tired of hearing him speak. There was almost an audible sigh of relief when Adrienne reappeared in the doorway, with Namjoon following closely behind her. Both of them wearing expressions and dopey smiles that made Yoongi feel uncomfortable.

Adrienne’s confidence seemed to soar in the short amount of time that she had spent outside. Yoongi didn’t know what Namjoon had said to her that put her in such a good mood but whatever it was it surely seemed to work because she had virtually no trouble explaining her thoughts this time around. Of course, her sentences were still somewhat limited but whenever she faltered Namjoon was right there to translate the English she whispered into his ear. They made an efficient team and the remainder of the filming went by just as smoothly as the beginning.

The film crew thanked the group and Adrienne before breaking down their set and leaving. There was barely a second of time for the boys to settle before one their managers came to herd them back out to the car. Adrienne looked in Yoongi’s direction as they were on their way with an expression on her face read that she wanted to talk, and he contemplated making them late for the rest of schedule when she began to speak. Except she wasn’t looking at Yoongi when she mouthed the words ‘I’ll text you’, she was looking a few inches above his head at Namjoon who nodded quickly and gave her a wide smile before heading down the hallway. In fact she didn’t even make eye contact with Yoongi at all as he left the room and she turned back to the computer.

If there was a mood worse than cantankerous Yoongi was in it for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Adrienne hadn’t been aware of Yoongi or his reaction to her not speaking to him on the way out that day. She was far too focused on the information Namjoon had revealed to her while they were outside the studio.

“Andy, are you alright?” Namjoon said cautiously, not wanting to startle her as he approached Adrienne who was crouched against the wall with her head cradled in her hands.

“Hm? Oh Joonie, it’s you” Adrienne exhaled and nodded quickly “I’ll be fine I just need a few minutes to think.”

Namjoon nodded a few times then moved to take a seat next to her, “You don't’ need to push yourself, Suga-hyung can handle all the talking if you want him to. I think he’d be happy to actually.”

“I don’t want him to, though,” Andy replied with a groan “I don’t even know why I couldn’t think of anything to say I don’t have a problem arguing for my songs with Yoongi or any of the other producers here. When they put that camera in my face I just….went completely blank. They probably think I’m a talentless hack that’s only working here because I’m sleeping with your boss.”  Andy groaned again pulled her knees against her chest.

Namjoon laughed silently before resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder “There’s no way they think that, have you met our boss?”

Adrienne smiled and shook her head at the ridiculousness of her thought “Well maybe not, but they’re probably wondering the same thing I am.”

“What’s that?”

“Why am I here? I’ve been trying to figure that out since I got here and I just don’t get it. No one I talked to when I got here seemed to know anything about me and yet your boss offered me such an important job. Don’t you find that weird?”

Namjoon stroked his chin a few times and looked over towards Adrienne who still seemed genuinely confused. “Not really. I can tell you why you’re here, it’s because of me.”

“What?” Adrienne questioned.

“I started following your soundcloud a few years ago, I’m actually kind of a fan of yours” Namjoon answered sheepishly “Anyway when we completed our last album PDnim once mentioned bringing someone new in to help with production, I thought of you immediately and convinced him to give you a chance. It was a fight but he gave in eventually.”

Andy was speechless at the end of his explanation, at such a loss for words the only way she could accurately express her gratitude was to open her arms and pull Namjoon towards her in a smothering hug. She knew there would be stares and whispers thrown in their direction if anyone happened to see them in the hallway but Adrienne didn’t care. She was feeling so many emotions there was no way she‘d be able to tell him just how much his confidence in her abilities meant to her even if he had tried.

It was this revelation that gave Adrienne the confidence boost to finish her filming and having Adrienne hug him put Namjoon higher than cloud nine for the rest of the day. He was honestly attempting to give up on pursuing her after noticing Yoongi coming back to their dorm in a better than normal mood lately but that hug gave him hope. Maybe it wasn’t too late for him to tell her how he felt.

Adrienne was not aware of any of this, on the other hand, she was too busy falling in love with her music again. The album was nearly done, which gave her more time to work on her personal tracks when she had the free time.

It was three in the afternoon on a Friday when Adrienne finally found herself back in the bangtan studio, working alone on a track that she and Yoongi had composed together. She wondered exactly where Yoongi was since they’d agreed to meet today, then she realised that she hadn’t really seen or heard from him for most of that week. After they filmed on Monday he was practically a ghost and Adrienne didn’t even notice until that moment. She thought about calling him but decided against and pulled her phone out to text him instead.

> **[7:11] Adrienne:**  Yoongi-ah! Where are you, aren’t we working today?

A few minutes felt like an eternity before Adrienne finally felt her phone buzz. 

> **[7:15] Yoongi:**  In the studio.
> 
>  **[7:16] Adrienne:**  ??? No you’re not that’s where I am. 
> 
> **[** **7:19] Yoongi:**  My studio.

His cryptic and final response left her puzzled, he didn’t answer any of Adrienne following text messages which both worried and annoyed her. She didn’t know anything about him having a separate work space apart from the one they shared. With a frustrated huff, Adrienne pushed herself away from the computer desk and went hunt down her missing partner. After opening many doors that all revealed empty conference rooms Adrienne finally decided to swallow her pride and ask one of the staff members to point her in the right direction.

She found the room eventually, a small space not too far away from the room the practice in, and saw Yoongi seated in a mesh office chair nodding along to whatever was playing in his headphones. Moving slowly, Adrienne tiptoed as quietly as she could until she was directly behind him, wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. She wanted to respect his decision not to date but she really couldn’t help wanting to wrap herself around him every time she saw him. A feeling that was only intensified since she hadn’t seen him all week.

Adrienne expected him to be annoyed or even upset when she pulled her face up and pressed a cheek against his jawline. Instead of scolding her or sighing dramatically like he usually would Yoongi just sat sit, staring straight ahead. He didn’t react at all until Adrienne jostled his shoulder and made him turn around to face her.

“Do you need something?” He asked with an icy glare that confused Adrienne.

“Um. Well yeah we’re supposed to be working today aren't we?”

“I _am_ working.”

“I can see that but I thought we would be finishing that song together?”

Yoongi pressed his lips together and swiveled the other way, “I changed my mind.” He stated simply before putting the headphones back on his head.

Adrienne squinted her eyes in confusion, trying to piece together exactly which one of her actions could have garnered this kind of reaction. He couldn’t have been this upset just because she hugged him, could he?

“O— _kay_ , well I’m here now I can help out if you want-”

“I really don’t need your help Andy,” Yoongi snapped “I can handle it by myself so don’t worry about it.”

That outburst was the last thing that Adrienne needed to hear to make her lose her meek demeanor.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Cut the bullshit Yoongi, you’re being weird and I don't understand why because I’ve barely seen you all week.”

“I’m not acting weird! I just don’t have time to sit around and waste time talking to you all day. We have an album to put together in just a few months." He huffed and pulled the headphones off his head, allowing them to clatter against his desk. “If you want someone to shoot the breeze with then maybe you should go find Namjoon.”

Those final words made everything click for Adrienne and she threw her hands up in the air, accompanying her look of disbelief with a loud, humourless laugh.

“Is that what this is about?” She asked and gestured between them before resting her hands on her hips “Are you jealous that he helped me the other day?”

Yoongi scoffed and rolled his eyes but Adrienne could tell she’d hit a very raw nerve by the way his jaw ticked.

“Are you serious right now Yoongi? Do you think you’re the only only person that could possibly know how to make me feel better?”

“No.”

“So, is no other guy allowed to talk to me unless you’re present?"

“No,” Yoongi repeated again with a growl.

“Then what’s the problem?!” Adrienne exclaimed, loud enough for Jungkook and Taehyung, who were about to amuse themselves by bothering Yoongi, to stop in their tracks and turn back the other way.

“I didn’t think you were that kind of girl” Yoongi answered calmly, he made no attempt to match her decibels. “Just because we can’t be together you already start working on catching another member? I just didn’t think you were like that.”

It took a few seconds for Adrienne to really process what he was saying and by the time he was done talking she was angry enough to destroy every piece of equipment in his studio. She bottled that anger, however, taking a deep enough breath to calm the fury building within her until she was no longer boiling over. Her demeanor was eerily calm and decisive as she closed the space between them and rested both her hands on the armrests of Yoongi’s chair, effectively trapping him beneath her hardened gaze.

“Let's get one thing straight” She said softly as she brought her head down to meet his eyeline, “There is _nothing_ stopping us from being together besides your own cowardice, if you want to hide behind your job and your boss and whatever else you scared of feel free to keep doing,  but don’t pretend that there’s some grand force keeping us apart. You’re doing that on your own and you know that.”

Yoongi parted his lips to answer but she silenced him by pressed a firm finger against his mouth.

“And secondly? Namjoon and I are friends. We’re going to continue being friends whether you like it or not and if you and your fragile ego can’t handle that then maybe it's a good thing you’re too much of a coward to be with me.”

Adrienne ended her statement by pushing his chair away from her and slamming the door on her way out. She was livid the entire walk home and muttered angrily under her breath the whole way. The audacity of him to even suggest that she would just jump to someone else like she was some kind of starstruck fan made Adrienne angrier the more she thought about it. She could even finish continue working the lyrics she had been carefully curating over the past few days. It was meant to be a passionate love song but the only were words she could think of were ‘fuck Min Yoongi’ and not in the way she usually wanted to.

Eventually, her anger lured her to sleep, she managed to rest peacefully for exactly one hour until the sound of loud banging on her front door forced her awake. She wasn’t expecting any visitors and Adrienne contemplated grabbing a weapon of some sort until she listened closely and hear a very familiar voice calling her name from the other side of the door.

* * *

 

Admittedly, Yoongi didn’t really have a plan.

He thought that showing up to Adrienne's apartment after their fight in an attempt to apologise was a good idea after having dinner with Hoseok. Of course that was four bottles of soju ago and whatever he had planned to say was nothing but nonsense rattling around in his head right now.

When Adrienne’s door flew open she still looked just as angry as she did hours ago but Yoongi was not deterred, he was going to win her over tonight if it killed him.

“Hey, beautiful.” He said sweetly, leaning against the frame of the door in an attempt to seem less drunk than he actually was.

“Yoongi do you know what fucking time it is?”

“I think it’s time for you and I to stop playing and do this shit for real.” Yoongi grinned, believing he was being clever.

Adrienne was not amused and looked at him like he’d spontaneously grown two more heads right there on her doorstep.

“Are you drunk?”

Yoongi denied it of course with a loud scoff but he stumbled when he attempted to push himself off the doorframe and Adrienne rolled her eyes with annoyance.

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me,” She muttered into her hands “Get in here before someone sees you falling over your own two feet.”

Yoongi kept insisting that he was fine but didn’t fight back when Adrienne forcibly pulled him into her apartment and shut the door behind him.

“Did you honestly think that this was a good idea? Showing up in the middle of the night drunk off your ass, telling me we need to _do this shit for real_? What are you even talking about?!”

“You think I should have waited until tomorrow?” Yoongi asked, ignoring the bulk of her questions.

“...I’m not doing this, not tonight” Adrienne said, sounding exasperated “You can sleep it off on the couch until the morning but I’m going to bed.” She moved to brush past him but Yoongi caught her wrist and pulled her towards him.

“I’m serious Andy,” Yoongi sounded more lucid this time around, he was still clearly tipsy and swaying slightly while he spoke but he seemed to be over the bravado he was trying to project when he first arrived.

“I’m not afraid to be with you, I know you think that I am but I’m not...not anymore. My job is important to me and I’ve never wanted to risk having anything distract me from being successful…. Not until I met you.” He said softly, his fingertips gently touching her cheek before curling around her jawline.

Adrienne wanted to pull away. To push him out of her apartment and go back to being angry with him but the look in his red, puffy eyes made her heart break. So she allowed him to hold her, she didn’t respond with words but the simple action of her not pulling away when he cradled her face in his hands encouraged Yoongi to keep talking.

“And I don’t even mean that I think you’re a distraction, it’s just...” Yoongi sighed and tried to form what he wanted to say in a coherent way, “I was jealous earlier because it’s so hard for me to tell you exactly what I'm feeling when I don’t know how to, and Namjoon can talk to you so easily. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted him instead actually he’d probably treat you a lot better than I would.”

“Okay you can shut up now,” Adrienne finally answered with a heavy sigh. “I don’t want Namjoon or anybody else. Just you. Do you know how much it hurt me to hear you accuse me of being some kind of tramp just for talking to someone else? "

“I should not have said that," Yoongi responded quickly, his words still slurring together.

“No you shouldn’t have. It was a terrible thing to accuse me of, Min Yoongi.” Adrienne chastised while she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi smiled broadly when she pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders “I really do like the way say my name.”

“You do?” Adrienne giggled and looked up at him “You should be nice to me so I can say it more often.”

A playful smirk danced along Yoongi lips when he looked at her again and he pulled her head close to him and pressed his lips against her forehead in a gentle kiss that traveled down to her temple. He pressed his lips against the skin there as well before his lips skimmed against her ear “I really want to kiss you, is that okay?”

One of his hands reached up and delicately framed Andy's face, his eyes bore into her own and held her gaze until Adrienne silently gave him permission to proceed. He moved slowly at first, not wanting to giveaway just how much he had been wanting to kiss her. Once their lips touched, however, it only took seconds for his body to betray his mind. Her lips were soft, just as soft as Yoongi remembered and couldn’t find it in himself to keep his kiss chaste like he intended.

He spared no time in gingerly teasing her lips apart with the tip of his tongue. Against her better judgment Andy welcomed the inclusion of his tongue between her lips, dancing her own with his. She felt herself smile against his lips as his hands move down from her waist to completely engulf as much of her backside as he could between his palms. He pulled her body as close to his as possible and Andy gasped lightly when his lips parted from her own and attached themselves to her neck. Every curve of her body was pressed against his like and Andy could feel a very good reason for them to stop gently poking her in the stomach.

“Can you make it back to the studio by yourself?” Adrienne asked softly with Yoongi’s face still buried in her neck.

“Are you kicking me out?” He snickered but made no effort to move.

“Won’t the boys be wondering where you are?” Andy asked as she began walking backwards, leading them both toward her bedroom.

“Hoseok knows where I am, he’ll cover for me” Yoongi answered with a smile.

“Don’t you have get up early tomorrow, you should get some sleep.”

“I think I’m going sleep very well tonight.”

“But what if-”

Yoongi stopped the excuse machine with a finger on her lips “I’ll get up early and tell everyone I slept in my studio, no one has to know I was here. Except Hobi, but even he isn’t stupid enough to say anything. Any more excuses?”

“No,”  Andy replied after a moment's pause and Yoongi smiled.

“Good.”

In a split second, he had her pressed against the wall. He pushed himself against her and she moaned. He rested his forehead against hers and ghosted his mouth over hers but didn't kiss her. He took her hand in his and trailed it down his chest until it came to the erection resting inside his pants. He wanted to ravage her, make her feel every inch of him and everything he did to her. But he knew that there was a chance, small though it may be, that he'd never get to have her like that again. So he decided to take it slow, to tease her, to give her something to think about every time they locked eyes. He kept one hand on her hip, while the other slid up her back. Their eyes engaged in an intense stare while he carefully pushed the loose fabric of her sweatshirt up and over her head, the material slowly revealed her bare chest. His imagination was nothing compared to the actual sight of her. It was almost more than he could take.

He trailed his hungry mouth down her chin, over the column of her throat and down the valley of her chest. He kissed all around the globe of her right breast first, and he could feel the heart race begin to rise as she gasped and arched her back a little. He ran his tongue along the heavy underside of her breast, licking and nipping as he went. He just barely licked her nipple and she whimpered and grabbed his hair, forcing his mouth on her. Yoongi smiled and allowed his mouth to be maneuvered. He sucked her nipple, bit her just hard enough not to cause pain and squeezed her flesh. His name fell from her lips and he was sure it was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. He teased her breasts for several minutes, until she was undulating her hips against him, just begging for some friction. He ran his lips along her stomach and then he was on his knees in front of her. He looked at up her, boring his intense gaze into her green eyes, while he took his time pulling her cotton shorts all the way off.

She shimmied her hips a little to help, and then he was met with the sight of her lacy black thong that did nothing to mask the fragrance of her arousal. He had to look down and take a minute to control the urge to forget the game he was playing and take her right then and there. Adrienne stroked his face until he got control of himself, then he hooked his fingers into the sides of her underwear and pulled them down.

Yoongi moved back a little so he could take her in. She had the most open, trusting expression on her face and it nearly crushed him to know that he had hurt her just a few hours earlier. His eyes fell from her face to her fit, slim body and he was immediately inundated with images of all the things he would do to her, if she let him. He wanted to make love to her, fuck her, make her see stars, make her call for God and make her know that he would do everything in his power to make sure that she never felt hurt again. So he scooted back to her, still on his knees, and he placed his hands behind her legs. He hoisted her up enough for her to place her legs on top of his shoulders, with her back pressed to the wall. He ran his nose up her wet center and she shivered. He groaned deeply because the scent of her made his mouth water. He teased her before diving in like a man who’d been starved for weeks.

Every moan and sigh that spilled from her lips spurred him on and soon his fingers joined his tongue. He slipped one inside her first, then another, and he worked them up and down slowly to get her right where he wanted her. When he felt her orgasm drawing closer, he hooked his fingers at just the right time and her whole body went stiff. She screamed, alternating between "Yoongi" and "holy shit" and he continued his ministrations until her body was spasming and she was breathing hard. He slowly removed his fingers and gently placed her on her feet again. He made a show of licking his lips and his fingers and she looked at him through hooded, sated eyes and leaned back to keep her balance. He stroked himself through his pants and he saw her eyes drop to his crotch.

“I can still go back to the studio if you want me to?" he asked.

Andy licked her lips and shook her head.

"You seemed like you wanted that earlier."

“You’re not going anywhere, Min Yoongi" she said in a hoarse voice.

Yoongi kept his eyes on her as he pulled his shirt off, then unbuckled his jeans. He slipped his shoes off, then his socks, then let his jeans drop down to the floor, revealing his naked body. He walked back to her and then picked her up by her waist. He wrapped her legs around him and he rubbed himself against her. Both of them groaned. Their lips touched but they still didn't kiss as he gently pushed himself inside of her, one inch at a time. Adrienne’s mouth fell open and her eyes closed as she took him in. She was so warm and wet around him that he needed a moment to gather himself. Once he was sure she was okay, he rolled his hips back and forth at a slow pace. She clutched his shoulders and breathed against his lips. The only sounds in the whole house were of their bodies joining and the pleasured moans coming from both of them. They breathed on each other as they moved together. His strokes became deeper and harder and her sounds got louder and louder. He eventually found the perfect spot for her, which in turn made it the perfect spot for him, and she squeezed him so tightly that he almost lost it.

"Yoongi," she breathed. Her eyes closed as she struggled to string together her thoughts. "I'm...I'm close."

With that declaration, Yoongi finally attacked her mouth hungrily and their tongues met in a heated union. Their movements became reckless and desperate and he didn't stop until Andy threw her head back and climaxed, squeezing and milking him so tightly that he couldn't help but follow right behind her. He buried his head in her shoulder as her screams pushed him over the edge and he emptied himself inside of her.

Neither of them moved for a while as he continued to hold her against the wall. When she finally came down and stopped clenching around him, Yoongi breathed her in and kissed the soft skin of her neck. He nuzzled her with his nose in an attempt to commit the scent of her to his memory. He pulled out of her and placed her back on her feet when he finally felt the strength return to his legs. Without a word he guided them both towards the edge of Adrienne’s bed and they both fell face first into the covers.

The room was silent except for the sounds of their heavy pants and stray whimpers. Adrienne finally worked up the strength to roll onto her back and curled her nude body around Yoongi’s arm. Their eyes met and he smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a pouty grin, but a genuine full smile that bared every one of his glistening white teeth and made Adrienne feel at home within his arms. 


	10. The First Step.

“Are you leaving already? "

Yoongi paused in the middle of putting his jeans on. He turned his head around and cursed himself silently for being so noisy that she’d woken up. He didn’t really want to leave in the middle of the night without saying goodbye but he also didn’t want Adrienne to wake up while he was leaving. He planned on leaving a note and just slipping out the front door before she had the chance to notice that he was gone. He didn’t want her to get up so early knowing that he would be leaving in the middle of the night in order to get back to the studio before his band members came to pick him up. Though, Adrienne losing sleep was only a small part of the reason why he didn’t want her waking up while he was trying to make a quick escape. Seeing her there with her sheets barely covering her naked body and her hair sticking up in all sorts of ways that made him want to forget about preparing for work and spend the rest of the day in bed with Adrienne… That was what Yoongi feared the most about her waking up before he had the chance to go. If she did ask him to come back to bed he wasn’t sure he’d be able to say no.

“Uh, yeah,”  He finally answered as he zipped up the front of his jeans “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Why not? I’d rather get to say goodbye than wake up to an empty bed” Adrienne smiled softly and wrapped herself around the pillow Yoongi slept on. “You’re getting picked up from the studio?

“Yeah. I should head over before they get there” Yoongi nodded and pulled on his jacket then headed for the door. 

“Wait.”

Adrienne’s voice made Yoongi stop in his footsteps and look back at her.

“I don’t get a kiss goodbye?”

His cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and Yoongi was glad for the darkness to cover his expression as he sheepishly moved back over to where Adrienne laid. He muttered a soft apology before hovering over Adrienne and leaning forward to softly press his lips against hers. Adrienne met him halfway and barely brushed her lips against his before pulling him down so that he was practically laying on top of her which gave Yoongi room to run his hands up and down her sides and inadvertently deepen their kiss. Adrienne whimpered slightly when his hand accidently brushed against her bare nipple and Yoongi pulled back somewhat abruptly.

“Sorry,” he stated quickly and stood up “Uh, we’re meeting at the studio later today right?”

Adrienne nodded slowly and raised an eyebrow. 

“Good, we should talk then."

“Okay...bye.”

Yoongi waved quickly and stepped toward the door once again, granting Adrienne once last glance before he left the room and silently closed the door behind him.

Adrienne frowned slightly watching him leave. Her bed being empty was she had grown accustomed to over the past few months but that was completely forgotten once Yoongi was laying next to her. It had only been one night, and he had only been gone for a few minutes but she already missed having his warmth next to her. The soft, raspy he snored and how his body completely covered her during the night. Almost as if he was trying to protect her even in his sleep. This small fact didn’t need to be explained but. Adrienne was smitten.

Thoughts of Yoongi and their encounter the night before dominated Adrienne’s thoughts as she drifted back into sleep until she was jolted awake by the sharp ping of her cellphone on the other side of the bed. Groggily, she reached for the device and blindly answered. Not realising it was a video call. And that she was still very much naked.

"Yeah?” Andy growled groggily into the receiver held loosely against her face.

“Hey little on- Girl, are your tits out?”

“Dani?” Adrienne snorted and then looked down at her uncovered body with a groan.

“Do I want to know why you’re still in bed-probably naked- in the middle of the day?” Danielle asked, judgement heavy in her voice.

“A woman can’t be naked in her own house?” Andy retorted with a laugh, hoping to avoid a discussion she really didn’t want to have.

“That’s not what I asked, Adrienne.”

“You might not like the answer,” The younger girl yawned and finally moved to cover herself,  holding the phone at an arm's length so that she could see her sister’s face completely “I had some…company last night.”

“Finally!” Danielle exclaimed and clapped with one hand “I was getting worried about you going into a dick drought over there.”

Adrienne rolled her eyes playfully but laughed right along with her sister.

“Was it that good? Is that while you’re still laid up in bed?”

Adrienne didn’t answer and, just as any sister would, Danielle knew that she already had the answer to her question.

“I’ll take that as a yes, so who was it?”

Adrienne paused, juggling whether or not she should be honest with her sister. She didn’t think that spending the night with Yoongi was a big deal but knowing Danielle there was no way she’d feel the same. Especially given Adrienne’s past history with coworkers.

“Uhm...Yoongi.” Adrienne replied.

“...The guy you work with? Oh, Adrienne haven’t you learned your lesson yet?” Danielle croaked and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

 

“It’s not like the last time” Adrienne countered, “We...talked.”

“So, you know exactly what the status of your relationship is right now?”

“....Yes.”

That was a lie and Danielle knew immediately. She rolled her eyes deeply and shook her head. Adrienne knew that her sister was doing her best to hold whatever she wanted to say inside for Andy’s sake and probably the sake of her baby. Any unnecessary stress could still be potentially harmful to the unborn child even if she was inching closer and closer to her due date. 

“Look, I’m not going to lecture you” Danielle started after collecting her thoughts “You are a grown woman and obviously you’re going to do what you want regardless of what I think. Just promise me you’re being safe, okay?”

“Okay,” Adrienne replied in a small voice, plucking at some of the fluff on her comforter. “Enough about me. Tell me what’s going on at home.”

Danielle sighed and placed a hand on her round stomach “I am so over being pregnant, I know I’m not due till next month but I’m ready to be induced tonight.” She groaned loudly and tried to maneuver her body in a comfortable position. Adrienne held in a snicker as she watched her sister roll onto her side.

“It can’t be that bad, Dani. You’re bringing life into the world!”

“At this point I just want to be done with the whole thing, everyone’s really excited about you coming next month though!”

“Who is everyone? You, Lloyd and my unborn niece?”

“You also have friends, we’ve all been worried about you over there. I hope you’re doing okay.”

Danielle’s eyes softened as she watched a smile spread across Adrienne’s lips. It wasn’t easy being away from her family but Adrienne could honestly say that she really was doing okay. No one could ever replace her sister but she had found a surrogate family in the boys and Yoongi. She was doing better than okay.

“I really am.”

The siblings talked for hours, right up until the moment Adrienne had to leave for her studio appointment. She felt bad about keeping her sister up so late but according to Danielle she hardly slept during normal hours now that her due date was only a matter of weeks away. So that was, at least, somewhat comforting. Sadly though, Adrienne had to say her final goodbyes to her sister as she headed out the front door of her apartment. Not before assuring Danielle multiple times that all of the plans for her trip next month were finalized and ready to be executed. Despite the fact that her promise wasn’t entirely true. She did have intentions of visiting next month in order to be there for her niece's birth but she still hadn’t bought her ticket or asked for the time off with the company.

The album was slated to be completed in the coming weeks and Adrienne didn’t really see any obstacles stopping her from keeping her promise. From her perspective it was just a matter of asking permission.

* * *

 

Yoongi spent his entire morning pushing himself to stay awake and alert on ounces of coffee and nothing but fumes. He had managed to get a few hours of sleep at Adrienne’s apartment but only closed his eyes for a few moments when he arrived at the studio. The minute he sat down and rested his head on the back of the couch, his phone was buzzing with text messages from the managers and Namjoon telling him to come outside as quickly as possible. The exhaustion on his face was noticed but expected by everyone once he got in the van, so luckily no one questioned why he didn’t just come home when he was done working. It wasn’t particularly unusual for Yoongi to stay later in the studio when they were preparing for an album but he’d stopped actually sleeping in the studio once they moved out of their one bedroom dorm.

He huddled up into a corner as soon as the van door shut and tried his best to get some rest while they were en route and between takes of the photoshoots they had scheduled for the day. Fortunately enough, the majority of their schedule for the day was photoshoots with only a few group interviews so Yoongi didn’t have to do much talking. It was one of the few times he appreciated how talkative and distracting his fellow band members were, with all of them being loud like usual no one noticed him practically falling asleep in the background.

Well, no one except Hoseok. He knew that that Yoongi definitely did not spend his entire night in the studio and the faint red marks scattered around his neck confirmed all the suspicions that Hoseok had about what really happened last night. Instead of questioning him in front of everyone like he wanted to, Hobi waited until they were on their way back to the studio an sidled up next to him while the group dispersed into their own activities. Namjoon had a meeting with the staff. Jin, Taehyung and Jungkook headed for the recording studio and Jimin went in the direction of the dance room, expecting Hoseok to follow him like usual. Hoseok however, trailed behind Yoongi until they were both alone in the hallway just outside the studio room.

Yoongi, completely unaware of the younger male following him, flinched slightly when Hoseok started walking in stride with him and leaning closer to his neck.

“What are you doing?” Yoongi asked with a scowl..

“Me? Nothing, just wondering what happened to your neck.” Hoseok answered plainly. “Something happen on your ‘walk’ last night?”

Yoongi stopped for a second to give Hoseok a sidelong glance before moving forward and slouching his shoulders., “No.”

“You sure? Looks like something happened to your neck-”

Yoongi exhaled sharply, squared his jaw and pushed Hoseok forward into the empty studio room and slammed the door behind them both.

“Do you you have something to say Hoseok?” Yoongi snarled, cornering Hoseok until he was backed against a wall. Hoseok was a few inches taller than him but he knew all too well that Yoongi didn’t need height to intimidate.

“I know you didn’t come back here after we ate last night,” Hoseok answered, honestly trying to as respectful as possible.

“What’s your point?” Yoongi countered, backing away just slightly.

“Hyung,” Hoseok slumped his shoulder down and paused to gather his thoughts before continuing “I’m not the only one who’s noticed how….friendly you and Andy are with each other. Don’t think I’m accusing you of anything, but last night may not have been your best decision, what if someone saw you going into her house? Everything we’ve been working so hard for years would be gone.”

Yoongi wanted to be angry, he wanted to scoff in Hoseok’s face and tell him just how incorrect his assumptions were but he knew he wasn’t lying and all the fears he vowed to let go of just the night before came rushing back to him in an instant. He knew that he wasn’t just jeopardizing his own career by acting so recklessly with his feelings toward Adrienne, he was putting the future of everyone of his bandmates on the line without them even being aware of it. It wasn’t fair to them and Yoongi understood that. But it was too late to go back now. He sighed and walked away completely from Hoseok, taking a seat at the desk and mindlessly tapping keys on the keyboard in front of him.

“I understand why you might be concerned,” He spoke up after a moment's silence “I did go to Andy’s apartment last night but it was just to apologize, I said something to offend her in the studio yesterday and….the specifics aren’t important. You don’t have anything to worry about I wouldn’t put everyone else at risk for something so selfish.”

Hoseok pouted, knowing that his friend was not telling him the entire truth but also knowing that trying to push him to confide in him would only make him pull further away. They had been friends long enough for Hoseok to know that he wouldn’t lie to him without a good reason. It was because he knew this that he allowed himself to believe Yoongi’s version of events, only nodding and adjusting the beanie on his head as he moved for the door.

“Okay, Hyung. I trust you.”

Yoongi moved to answer him but the sound of the doorknob jostling and seeing Adrienne appear in the doorway, practically beaming, made him sink further into his seat and snap his lips shut. 

“Hobi!” Adrienne grinned, “This is a surprise, are you recording something today?”

Hoseok gave Adrienne a polite smile before shaking his head a few times and moving past her,out into the hallway “No, no I’m leaving, don’t wanna be in the way.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Adrienne asked Yoongi once the door closed behind Hoseok and they were alone. Yoongi shrugged and turned back the computer, unable to look Adrienne in the eye and suddenly feeling very self aware of his actions.  Adrienne didn’t feel the need to push for an answer and tossed her belongings onto the couch before focusing her gaze on the back of Yoongi’s head. He wasn’t really paying attention to what she was up to behind him but he froze in his spot when he felt Andy come to behind him and wrap her arms around his shoulders then wigggled her way into his lap and barely moved an inch when she pressed her lips against his own.

“Okay...what’s wrong with you?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“You’re being weird.”

"I…” Yoongi sighed and pushed the office chair back a few inches “We should talk Adrienne, about last night.”

The slight smile on Adrienne’s lips immediately fell when Yoongi finally met her eyes and said the exact opposite of what she wanted to hear. “I knew this would happen,” She muttered softly and pressed both of her hands to her face.

“You knew what?"

“That you were going to react this way,” Adrienne pushed herself off Yoongi’s lap “With regret about what happened between us last night.”

“I don’t- Why do you think I regret it?“

“You were sneaking out of my apartment in the middle of the night, you were hesitant when I kissed you goodbye and you didn’t even kiss me back just now. What else am I supposed to think Yoongi?”

Yoongi reached for Adrienne before left him completely but she was already seated on the couch by the time he fully extended his hand. There was an aura of sadness in the way her shoulders rolled forward and Yoongi cursed himself for not being able to express what he was honestly feeling with more ease. He had no problem turning his emotions and feeling into music that anyone could relate to. But being with someone he genuinely cared about seeing them face to face and trying to turn all the abstract thoughts in his mind and on his heart into something understandable was almost impossible.

Instead of trying to find the perfect thing to say Yoongi exhaled deeply and rolled the office toward the couch so that he directly facing Adrienne. He pulled her hands between his and pressed his lips to her knuckles for a few seconds.

“Andy, I don’t regret anything that happened last night” He began, “I meant what I said about wanting to be with you, as far as I’m concerned you’re mine. But I wasn’t lying about not being good to you, it hasn’t even been a day and I’m already making you sad and I hate not knowing what to say to you.”

Adrienne raised her head up, looking at Yoongi instead of the ground, she examined his features while he spoke and the vulnerability in his eyes as he searched for his next word. He really did appear to be struggling with figuring out just what to say and while she appreciated his honesty she couldn’t help but notice how many times he used the word ‘I’.

“Do you think you’re the only one that might have reservations about this, Gi?” Adrienne was asking a rhetorical question but Yoongi shook his head anyway, “I know we don’t know each other that well and we’re going about this in kind of a backwards way but I understand what kind of person you are. What you do means a lot more to me that what you say and I don’t expect you to always say the right thing.” Adrienne smiled softly and stood up again, pushing Yoongi’s chair backwards so that she could sit in his lap again and he wrapped his arms around her once she did. “This is new and scary and we’re both taking huge risks with our careers but I really like you and I want to see where this goes so I’m willing to take that risk...are you?”

Yoongi was stunned to silence, amazed at how the petite girl in his arms had managed to summarize everything he wanted to say in just a few sentences. He still had his concerns about just how they would manage to hide their budding relationship from everyone else when there were already eyes on them but that was a bridge they could cross when they came to it. No one had any concrete information and rumors buzzed through the company all the time. For Yoongi having Adrienne by his side was more than worth being the subject of some trivial gossip.

”Yeah, I am.” Yoongi replied with a small nod as he tightened the hold he had on Andy’s waist, pulling her closer to his chest.

“Good,” Adrienne said with wide grin, leaning forward to kiss him once again.

He reciprocated this time around, controlling the pace of their kiss so that it was slow and gradual. Everything he couldn’t say with words he poured into his kiss, somehow trying to convey exactly how much he appreciated her understanding him in that moment. He deepened the kiss into a more passionate one as Andy moved her hands through his messy hair, making him growl with encouragement. 

Adrienne pulled herself as tight around him as possible, making him feel her body.  The brunette could most definitely feel the faintest hint of an erection pressed up against her bottom, letting out a small gasp against his lips that soon turned into an unexpected moan. One one hand, she was pleased with his reaction since it cleared away some of the doubts and questions that had been lingering in the back of her mind. But she also knew that this was no time to be getting carried away. They were at work, in a public place where anyone could catch them and she hadn’t thought to lock the door when she came in. Reluctantly, she pulled herself back and brought them both to their senses.

“Sorry,” Yoongi muttered.

“Stop apologizing for kissing me” Adrienne replied with a small laugh “That reminds me though, I got you something today.”

Yoongi contorted his features as if to question her but Adrienne was up and moving over to the couch to shuffle through her purse before he even attempted to ask her anything. When he swiveled the chair to look her way a small box of condoms landed on his lap, which made him press a hand to his face and the tips of his ears turn red.

“We took a chance last night but I don’t want that to happen again, did you know they make you see a doctor just to get a plan b pill?  I could barely understand half the questions and somehow I still felt embarrassed, anyway keep those I want us to be safe and you don’t make enough money for me to trap you with a baby yet.” Adrienne teased and Yoongi did his best to fight back a smile.

 

 


	11. The Spark.

“You’re late.”

Yoongi spoke, deadpan, from his seat on the edge of the couch as Adrienne came bumbling into the studio. With her laptop and other miscellaneous electronics cradled in her arms, she panted hard and leaned against the doorway to catch her breath.

“I know,” She finally huffed “I overslept….and I had to run all the way here. Don’t be mad.”

Yoongi smirked and shook his head “I’m not. You’re lucky the van had a flat tire today, we would have left without you.”

“Oh, does that mean I can sit? Thank god, my legs feel like jelly” Adrienne sighed and shuffled forward, groaning heavily once she was finally seated next to Yoongi on the couch and dumped her laptop and backpack off to the side. “Where’s everyone else?” She asked, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Interviews, taking pictures... I don’t know” Yoongi replied with a slight yawn and an arm around Adrienne’s shoulders.

“So you’ve just been sitting in here waiting for me?”

Yoongi pursed his lips and gave Adrienne a sideways glance “I was working.”

Adrienne glanced behind her at the studio computer that looked untouched and then back toward Yoongi with a teasing smile “On what? The computer isn’t even on” she chuckled.

 “... Lyrics” Yoongi answered after a moment’s pause, he was usually a pretty good bluff. His stoic and often sarcastic personality helped with that less than desirable quality of his personality but as usual Adrienne seemed to disarm that in him, he found himself stuttering and fumbling over his words when he wasn’t even trying to deceive her.

 “Mhm, sure. Writing down imaginary lyrics in your imaginary notebook, with a make believe pen?” Andy queried and leaned in closer, snuggling against his neck.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes “Maybe I was waiting for you to show up because maybe I wanted to see you alone before everyone got here.”

“I know.”

“If you know that why do you need to hear me say it?”

“Because I’m needy” Adrienne giggled and nipped her teeth against Yoongi’s skin, making his soft pout break down into a genuine smile.

When Adrienne leaned forward to rest a hand against his chest, Yoongi pulled her to him gently. Not that there was that much distance between them anyway. And kissed her, slowly and tenderly as if they had all the time in the world. In the past few weeks they barely had a moment to themselves without someone passing through the studio to record or give input on one of the songs they had yet to finish. Yoongi missed having Adrienne all to himself and being able to touch her and talk to her the way he wanted to. They’d only been together officially for a few weeks but insufficient privacy and intimacy was beginning to get to him. He enjoyed the playful teasing and unbridled tension that sparked between them just a short time earlier, but Yoongi was glad to finally get to this part.

He loved kissing Adrienne, how warm and soft her lips were, how her smaller frame felt against his larger. He moved one hand to the small of her back, letting go of her arm and pulled her up so that she was totally seated on his lap, his mouth opening and their tongues entwining, a spark of electricity jolting down both of their spines at the intimate contact. Part of Yoongi realized he could just do this all day and all night, kiss Adrienne on this couch like they were the only two people in the world and have that be the end of it. He never had to see her undressed again if meant that she could melt in his arms the way she was now.

Of course that didn't mean that he didn’t want to. And he was reminded of just how long it had been since he had the privilege of seeing her naked when he felt her hips slowly move against his crotch. The movement was tentative and brief, as if she was testing the waters and gauging his reaction before actually attempting to arouse him. Yoongi smiled against her lips, feeling reassured she was feeling the same amount desire for him as he had for her.

“What are you doing, Andy?” he asked, half chuckling and pulled back to gently kiss along her jawline.

“You know, Gi” she answered softly, almost sounding coy as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders “Don’t you miss me? I miss you.”

Yoongi groaned when she rolled her hips once more, this time with deliberate effort, and raked her fingernails against his scalp.

“Tasting me?” Andy breathed and Yoongi wrapped an arm around her lower back, pulled her closer to him and smothered her neck with his lips.

“Don’t you wanna see me come for you again, Yoongi?” His body responded before he could, breath hitching and a possessive, almost primal, growl forming in the back of his throat as he captured her lips again, cutting off whatever she planned on saying next. He swallowed every short moan and sigh of pleasure that dared escape her lips. Yoongi needed to silence her, knowing that if he didn’t he would have taken her right there on the sofa. The knowledge that they had no time to fool around didn’t stop him from groping her body, however, his hands roughly gripping the smooth skin of her thighs. He just barely resisted the urge to move any further up and underneath her skirt though they both clearly wanted him to.

###  _Bbzzzzzzz_

The vibrations of Yoongi’s cellphone in his pocket startled them both and Yoongi seriously considered ignoring it for a moment. The taste of Adrienne’s lips was much more interesting that whomever could have been on the other end of that phone call. Reluctantly he allowed his better judgment to guide his actions and pulled back from Adrienne to answer the call.

“Hmm... it’s here? Okay I’m on my way.”

With a petulant frown Yoongi held Adrienne’s gaze for a few somber seconds before pressing a quick kiss to her lips and moving her back onto the couch.

“I hate your job.” Adrienne grumbled as she began gathering her possessions together and standing up. A humorless chuckle parted Yoongi’s lips and he pulled her close to his side by her waist to place a gentle kiss against her cheek.

“You’re not the only one.”

* * *

Being sardined in a car full of attractive men may have been a dream for some women but for Adrienne it felt like nothing short of a nightmare. Especially when they were all sleep deprived, grumpy and all she wanted to do was cuddle up next to her boyfriend and go back to sleep. But she couldn’t do that without causing a scene and possibly putting her contracted job on the line. With all this and the knowledge that she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from touching him at the forefront of her mind Adrienne opted out of sitting next to Yoongi on the ride to the first of many photo shoots that day.

She was nestled between Taehyung and Hoseok who were both asleep and gently wheezing against her ears. The dueling chorus of their snoring was a nice distraction for her to stop herself from turning around to bother Yoongi who she knew was sleeping soundly as well. Adrienne was tired too but she had a melody in her head that refused to allow her to close her eyes. Her short intimate moment with Yoongi that morning inspired her to rearrange the melody for a song they we almost finished with. She knew he would hate her for changing something at the last minute yet again but Adrienne really couldn't help herself.

Earbuds lodged in both ears, Adrienne nodded along to the unfinished beat pouring through them. She was so engrossed in the interface in front of her Adrienne hardly noticed Namjoon attempting to get her attention until he tapped her knee.

“What are you listening to?” He asked once she could hear him.

“Something I’m working on” Adrienne replied with a fake frown.

Namjoon perked slightly in his seat at the mention of new music, he was the only one that didn’t seem overly tired.“ Can I listen?”

“Mmm, I dunno...” She placed a finger against her chin as if she was contemplating something “I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone.”

“Aw, c’mon Adrienne, just one listen” He pleaded, even going so far as to press his hands together as if he was genuinely begging her

Adrienne giggled, handing over her laptop with the earbuds still attached “FIne. But this is only because I like you, don’t tell the other boys.”

She ended her statement with a playful but innocent wink, completely unaware of the faint blush that colored Namjoon’s cheeks as he pressed the earbuds against his ears and began nodding along slowly. Adrienne couldn’t place the feeling of slight nervousness that ensured after Namjoon went silent, having someone else critique or even just listen to her work without it being completed was always a nerve wracking experience.

“I like it,” Namjoon exhaled after what seemed like ages, handing back Adrienne’s laptop with a broad smile that made his dimples sink even deeper “It’s...what’s the word….sweet?”

“Thank you, I was going for something like….spring” Adrienne explained in a whisper, she wanted to avoid waking anyone up “Like that fresh feeling you get when you’re starting a new relationship and everything at the beginning is just exciting and bright.” The way Adrienne’s face lit up betrayed her desire to conceal the fact that she was speaking with personal feeling and Namjoon chuckled softly.

“It sounds like you’re speaking from experience” He commented cautiously.

“I am...” She nodded then stiffened her back and added “P-past experiences. I don’t think I could date anyone now even if I had the time, how do you explain getting up at 4 in the morning to travel around the city with seven men twice a week?”

Namjoon chuckled, finding her explanation cute and somewhat outlandish, then a small lull of silence fell between them and Namjoon’s mouth was moving before he had the chance to think about what he was asking.

“So… is time the only thing keeping you from seeing anyone?”

He had no idea where this sudden burst of confidence and curiosity had come from but the way Adrienne shyly ducked her head down and pressed her hands to her cheeks before answering made him think his random question may have been a good way to turn the conversation in his favor. It was a simplistic way of thinking but he was only human after all.

Adrienne meanwhile was simply trying to think of a way to deflect his questions without turning into a babbling mess. She was a terrible liar and having to actually deny being with Yoongi made her feel uncomfortable. Why was he asking her about dating so suddenly anyway? This was hardly the time and place for this type of conversation.

“B-basically, I mean I guess it might work with the right person but I’m focused on my music right now.” Adrienne finally managed to spit out, cheeks burning red.

“But...say there was someone that was interested in you and they didn’t mind your work schedule. Maybe they even had a schedule just as crazy. Would you consider that?”

Namjoon rambled and became more eager with his choice of words the longer Adrienne let him talk. She was barely about to formulate a response to what seemed like an interrogation coming from the leader of a group that had the potential to fall apart at her hands. The furthest thing from Adrienne’s mind was that Namjoon might be making reference to himself, and not trying to subtly hint at her relationship with Yoongi. Adrienne’s moist palms gripped the edge of her laptop tighter and she sank her front teeth deep into her bottom lip, desperately trying to think of a response. Just as her lips parted she felt a body stir next to her and the words that came from Hoseok’s lips made almost made her sigh with relief.

“Why are you so concerned about her dating, Namjoon?” He asked, obviously he wasn't sleeping quite as soundly as Adrienne had thought. Hoseok quickly sat up once he realized just how much of his body was leaning against Adrienne’s side and cleared his throat, pointedly looking to Namjoon for a reply.

“I’m not concerned!” Namjoon countered “Just curious, I guess, I mean I-... shut up Hobi.” Namjoon huffed and sounded defeated as he adjusted his position to face forward again. The smug smirk on Hoseok’s lips fell once Adrienne turned to face him and he snapped his head in the opposite direction to avoid catching her gaze. It was an odd gesture considering how comfortable Adrienne thought they were, something like eye contact had never been a problem before. She contemplated asking him about it for a moment but Adrienne really didn’t have the desire to push him for an explanation. There was no reason to risk another heart attack so early in the day.

* * *

_** Later that night, 11:00 pm ** _

Despite Andy’s reassurance Yoongi was not having a great time. She had somehow convinced him to ignore the mountain of work that was past due for both of them for just one night and go dancing with her. The DJ was terrible and annoying, the hordes of pretentious and desperate twenty-somethings that seemed to frequent this place were less than amiable company and apparently all of them were freakishly tall; judging by the amount of times he had been elbowed in the back of the head without even a small apology. Countless complaints had taken up residence on the tip of Yoongi’s tongue since the moment they stepped into the club but Yoongi held back for the sole fact that Adrienne seemed to be enjoying herself.

That could just be due to the fact that she was a much more pleasant person than he was most of the time. Even if she wasn’t having the best time there was no way you’d be able to tell just by looking at her face, especially not now while she laughed loudly, each of her pearly white teeth gleaming, at something Taehyung had said along with the rest of their small group. Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook had somehow weaseled their way into what was supposed to be a private night out for Yoongi and Adrienne. Yoongi suspected Hoseok only tagged along to act as a chaperone judging by the amount of times he attempted to redirect Adrienne’s attention whenever Yoongi hovered nearby. Tae and Jungkook apparently just wanted an excuse to go clubbing.

Yoongi sniffed, adjusting the watch on his wrist and bringing a bottle of beer to his mouth. He hadn’t been paying attention to anything anyone was saying, his attention focused solely on coming up with a bridge melody for their latest track. Hearing Adrienne squeak softly to get his attention made him look up from the ground and raise in an eyebrow to silently question what she wanted. They were alone now, with Taehyung and Jungkook having found people more interesting to smother with attention and Hoseok leaving to head home. Probably convinced the two other members would be enough to prevent Yoongi from making a public mistake.

“You’re not having fun.” Adrienne stated and leaned against the bar where Yoongi sat.

“What makes you say that?” Yoongi replied, sounding genuinely surprised. She was correct, of course, but he thought that he was hiding his distaste well.

“You’ve been nursing that beer for half an hour,” She started, “And you’ve looked annoyed since we got here. Look, if you don't want be here we can go back to work.” Adrienne sighed and stepped forward so that her body was slotted between Yoongi’s legs. “I just wanted to spend some time with you in a place where we don’t have to look over our shoulders like we’re doing something wrong.”

Adrienne frowned and Yoongi felt his heart twinge, tonight was one of the few times he and Adrienne had the chance to be out in public as an actual couple and all he was doing was making her upset. Yoongi shot back the remainder of his beer and rested the empty container on the bar before wrapping his arms around Adrienne’s waist and pulling her closer.

“Sorry” He replied in a cute voice that made Adrienne visibly grimace and attempt to push herself away from him.

"Don’t do that” She groaned “You know I _hate_ when you do that.”

 “You love it when Hobi does it!”

 “Hoseok does it well! Aegyo doesn’t suit you, Gi” Adrienne giggled and even though he was moderately offended by her rejection Yoongi was just happy she was no longer frowning.

“There’s my girl” Yoongi smiled, hooking his index finger under Adrienne’s chin and pulling her forward to him “Can I be honest with you?” He muttered against Andy’s lips and she nodded.

“I hate this place” He said with a dry laugh which made Adrienne pout softly.

“Fine, we can leave but you have to dance with me.”

Yoongi groaned audibly and rested his forehead against Adriennes now folded arms  but she was not deterred.  

“You’ve been dancing with Taehyung all night, can’t you find him?”

“I don’t want to dance with Tae, I want to dance with my boyfriend.”

Yoongi kissed his teeth looked up at Adrienne one last time before pushing himself off the barstool. He smiled when Adrienne did and turned to the bartender to order a bottle of soju before allowing himself to be dragged into the middle of the dance floor. In theory Yoongi didn’t have a problem with dancing, it was nearly fifty percent of his job after all. He did, however, have a problem with being judged and watched over like an animal in a zoo; and that was exactly what he felt like whenever someone’s head turned to catch a second glance while he and Adrienne meandered their way through the crowd. She was far from the only foreigner in the club that night and her small stature allowed her to go almost unnoticed when she was alone or in a group. But the fact that she was holding his hand suddenly made her something to be gawked at and questioned silently as she moved past every bigoted person that happened to be in attendance that night.

It was truly an exercise in self control for Yoongi to stop himself from connecting his fist to the jaw of the next person that looked at them and whispered something to the person next to them. Instead, he chose to take a swig of soju to quell his annoyance and hold Adrienne’s hand even tighter until they came to a stop and the feeling of her sliding her arms around his neck brought back to reality. A sense of calm washed over him when he could finally refocus on the reason he was here in the first place and Yoongi felt the small smirk he had been fighting evolve into a wide grin that spread across his entire face as the couple swayed together, ignoring the pulsating beat and everyone else around them.

“Are you drunk already?” Adrienne teased, taking the bottle of soju from Yoongi’s hands and taking a sip.

“I’m not drunk, I’m happy” Yoongi replied simply, still smiling from ear to ear “You make me happy.”

Adrienne’s lips, still curled around the bottle of soju, ticked upwards in a quick smile before she took another swig and lower it to her side. Without a word, she wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him down to her lips in a sweet but quick kiss before resting her chin on his shoulder and nuzzling her nose against his neck.

 "You make me happy too.”

* * *

Several songs and bottles of soju later Yoongi and Adrienne were finally exiting the club, leaving behind the two younger friends that had accompanied them in the beginning. At least, they assumed they were leaving them behind. Truthfully neither of them had been spotted since Hoseok left and the group split up hours earlier. The whereabouts of Jungkook and Taehyung were the last thing on Yoongi or even Adrienne’s mind as they stumbled out onto the sidewalk with Adrienne holding onto to Yoongi to steady her steps. They both had the same amount of alcohol but Yoongi made the sensible decision to follow every shot he took with a drink of water avoid a hangover in the morning.

Adrienne did not.

Which is why her voice could be heard blocks away as Yoongi attempted to walk her home without being noticed. It was both a blessing and a curse that his company had set her up with an apartment so close their building. It was late but Yoongi knew there was never a time when the BigHit building was totally free of sasaeng fans looking to catch a glimpse of their favorite idol.

He contemplated taking a longer route just to avoid going near the building at all but his concern about getting Adrienne home quickly heavily outweighed his desire to not be bothered by crazed fans. By some small miracle the pair managed to get back to Adrienne’s apartment in one piece. She was still slightly tipsy but the walk in the open air seemed to sober her up enough so that she was no longer singing unfinished melodies at the top of her lungs when they neared her apartment building.

“Are you going to leave?” He heard Adrienne yell from her bedroom as he stole a bottle of water from her refrigerator.

He nodded once she could see his face and leaned against the doorway of her bedroom.

“Do you have to? Can’t you just say you slept in the studio again?” Adrienne shuffled her sheets around to create an empty space but Yoongi didn’t move, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to leave if he chose to take just one step over the threshold of her bedroom.

“That only worked because I had Hobi to cover me last time.” He sighed, watching Adrienne pout “And it’s too easy to guess where I am this time. Taehyung and Jungkook….those two idiots don’t know how to keep a secret they’ll talk as soon as they get home.”

Adrienne frowned again and got up, Yoongi tensed as she walked toward him since he was unable to read the expression on her face. She looked...pained but there was also something there that he couldn’t pinpoint. His anxiety calmed when instead of pushing him out like he thought she would she lazily placed her arms around his torso and pressed her cheek to his chest. He looked down at her when she shifted her head, assuming that she was going to say something. Instead, he was met with a more pointedly pained expression and Adrienne forcefully pressing a hand against her mouth.

“Are you oka-”

Before he had the chance to finish his question, Adrienne was stumbling backwards and scrambling to find her bathroom. The sound of her retching echoing against the tiled walls of her bathroom answered any questions Yoongi might have had and he quickly followed after her, trying his very best to stop himself from laughing at the sight of Adrienne groaning into the toilet bowl and trying to keep her hair out of her face.

When he’d finally composed himself he kneeled next to Adrienne and pulled every stray and unruly curl out of her eyes while rubbing her back as she lurched forward again.

“You drank too much.” He said, not expecting a response and Adrienne only glared up at him when she could hold her head up again. After a few minutes passed with nothing forcing its way back up Adrienne’s throat Yoongi guided her back to her bedroom and gently pushed her down onto the mattress.

“You should drink some water and get some rest, Andy” Yoongi commented softly as he took a seat on the edge of her bed and brushed some hair away from her face. He stood up silently and disappeared to Adrienne’s adjoining bathroom then returned a few moments later with a small damp towel in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Adrienne when he sat down again and began moving toward her face.

“Your makeup is smeared,” He answered simply and lightly wiped the cool cloth against Adrienne’s cheek. It took more than a few swipes for Yoongi to finally notice there were tears streaming down her face even though she was smiling.

“Are you okay?” Yoongi asked and shot up, immediately feeling panicked “Did I hurt you?”

“You like me.”

Those three words gave Yoongi pause and he exhaled sharply, waiting for her to explain the meaning behind her statement. When she didn’t Yoongi kneeled next to where she lay and pulled a hand away from covering her face.

“What are you talking about?”

“You _like_ me!” Adrienne repeated once more before wiping away a stray tear and clearing her throat. “I promise, I’m not just saying this because I’m drunk. But... I feel like I’ve been pushing you since we started whole…”

“Relationship..?” Yoongi interjected and Adrienne pressed her lips together gently.

“I pushed you into admitting you have feelings for me. I pushed you into making a move, I pushed you into a corner to be with me. Hell, even tonight I pushed you into slacking off and taking me out. It feels like all I do is push and push and it’s exhausting Yoongi. I never know if you’re doing something because you want to or because I’m pushing you.”

Yoongi sighed, holding Adrienne’s gaze as he attempted to gather a response. He had always hoped his actions would make up for what he didn’t say. He didn’t need to constantly reinforce how he felt about Adrienne because he showed her exactly what he felt by what he did. Wasn’t that enough?

“Andy. Please listen to me carefully, I only ever want to say this once” Yoongi began, his palm cradling the swell of Adrienne’s cheek before he continued “I like you, I have never been an expert on expressing myself. I find it difficult and awkward to talk about my feelings unless it’s for my music but you should know that like you. I like the way you light up a room just by walking into it and how you can a simple piano chord into a beautiful score of music. I even like how pushy you are,” Yoongi chuckled softly as Adrienne playfully bit down on his thumb. “You push me toward good things, I don’t want you to stop.”

Adrienne huffed loudly and rolled over so that she was now laying on her back, “I wish you would have said that three weeks ago, I would have gotten so much more sleep.”

Yoongi looked over at her once more standing to his feet and leaning over her, both of his hands on each side of her face. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, his lips pressing gently to hers. “I’m sorry that I’m a shitty boyfriend,” he added, a kiss on her jaw accompanying it. “I’m sorry that I made you feel like I don’t like you,” he whispered with a kiss on her neck. His mouth moved further down to her collarbone and Yoongi barely stopped himself from pushing the collar of her top over and sucking hard. Adrienne’s hands pulled him down to her body, bringing them as close as possible. “I really can’t stay tonight,” he moaned, his hips rolling down into hers. “You keep saying that and not leaving” Adrienne retorted and Yoongi chuckled softly at her accurate observation.

Yoongi was done pretending that he any intentions of leaving anytime soon and captured Adrienne’s lips with another kiss, taking his time to taste and swallow every moan and languid breath that escaped her lips. The final test of Yoongi’s will began the moment he leaned back to catch his breath, his head banking to the side as he stared at Adrienne sprawled on the mattress. He had every opportunity to stop right there and give himself enough time to get back to his dorm undetected. Unfortunately there was no way he could make himself leave Adrienne as she was now, panting for breath and practically begging to have him take her. What kind of boyfriend would he be to deny her? Yoongi sucked in a quick breath of air as she wiggled out of the pair of sweatpants that covered her legs and echoed her soft moan as he coaxed her panties off her hips, keeping his gaze on hers the entire time.

Adrienne’s thighs cradled his weight as he lowered himself on top of her again, pecked her lips and licked hot stripes up her neck. “Ah...shit," Adrienne whispered when his hands moved down her body, searching for her warm fold until he found just what he was looking for. He easily slid two fingers past her entrance and Adrienne groaned loudly as he stroked her from the inside. His pace slow and deliberate.

"You're so fucking wet. I barely touched you," Yoongi teased and seized her mouth again. His thumb massaged her clit while his index and middle fingers stroked her slippery walls. Yoongi’s breathing became labored and a light film of sweat broke across their skin. He pulled away slightly to get a better view of her face. Staring at the varying expressions that crossed her face, gauging her reaction to what he was doing, how it felt for her. Even here he took pride in his work, smirking gently to himself whenever her body jolted or she moaned his name when words failed her. Adrienne’s nails used his forearms, back and any part of his body she could reach to say the words she couldn't.

Yoongi added another finger and sank his teeth into his bottom lip when her eyes rolled backward before snapping shut.  "Ride my fingers, Andy."  He said sternly, the command spurring Adrienne’s hips to piston faster.  "Fuck me, Yoongi. I want you inside of me."  Adrienne whispered between pants of breathes but Yoongi ignored her requests. His fingers kept at their work and her hips bucked back and forth as her feet lifted from resting on Yoongi’s calves and were now suspended in mid-air. Sounds of inexpressible pitch streamed in an embarrassing frequency from her mouth as Yoongi’s tortuous digits worked her middle.  

 "Open your eyes, Andy," Yoongi grunted, the roughness of his tone betraying just how much self-control he was exercising at that moment and just how close he was to snapping. "I want you to look into my eyes when you come for me."  Adrienne nodded, unable or unwilling to verbally respond and Yoongi knew exactly why "Your cunt is squeezing my fingers." Yoongi sighed and Adrienne barely whimpered in response.

"I'm gonna come," she panted and Yoongi showed no mercy. He drilled her then rubbed her clit with just the barest touch and reveled in the way she came undone beneath his touch. Her toes curled, back arched, and Yoongi thought for just a few seconds she stopped breathing before she finally exhaled and moaned his name. Thighs shaking, chest rising and falling too rapidly, Adrienne jerked as one heavy orgasm after another slammed into her. Yoongi smiled to himself, still stroking her gently as she worked her way back down to earth and leaned forward to kiss her breasts through her shirt.

A sigh left Adrienne's lips as his fingers did and Yoongi lied down beside her.  They stared at one another for a while, silently admiring each other's features. Adrienne half-lidded gaze widened when Yoongi drew his fingers, still slick with her juices, into his mouth.  "Hmm,"  he hummed in approval before pushing himself upwards and shuffled towards the edge of the bed. He felt Adrienne reach for his hand and he smiled, smothering her lips in another tender kiss then standing to his feet.  

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Andy. Get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be actual plot advancement in the next chapter i promise lol


End file.
